Struggles On A Hook
by Kingstriker
Summary: A young criminal fox named Foxy goes too far after biting and killing a man. Deciding to go on the run, Foxy, his sister Mangle and their friend Bon-Bon set off to a new city hoping to start a new life. While Bon-Bon searches for her long lost brother, Foxy runs into more trouble when he meets a trio of dangerous criminals. Anthropomorphic AU.
1. Escaping Custody

_**Hello everybody, welcome to my very first Five Nights at Freddy's fic. I've been a huge fan of both games since they came out and have been able to finish both of them. I never expected the fanbase for this to grow so much as the months progressed and I'm glad to be apart of it. There are a few things I want to point out before you begin reading this story:**_

_***All characters are NOT animatronics, instead they are anthropomorphic animals, except Balloon Boy who will be a real boy and the Marrionette who will be a sentient puppet.**_

_***Foxy/Chica pairing**_

_***Mike, Jeremy and Fritz may cameo**_

_***Humans, anthropomorphic animals...and apparently puppets live together in peace**_

_***Toy Bonnie is a girl and**__** will be called "Bon Bon"**_

_***Toy Freddy and Toy Chica will not appear**_

_***Foxy was born missing his right eye and a stubby right hand which is why he has the eye patch and hook**_

_**Besides all that, hope you enjoy this!**_

* * *

><p>Struggles On A Hook<p>

Chapter 1: Escaping Custody

**1:00 AM...High above the city...**

A military chopper is flying over a city with a fugitive captured, the pilot talks with the manager of the local jail.

"We have captured the suspect and are in route to your location."

"Copy that, is the fugitive secured?"

"Affirmative, he is...wait a minute what?"

"Didn't copy that, what's happening?"

CRASH!

"The fugitive is escaping, he's taking out everyone on board!"

"End communications and grab him!"

BOOM!

Suddenly the fugitive smashed out a door of the chopper and jumped onto a wing trying to rip a big piece off of it. The fugitive was a red fox, he was wearing an eye patch over his right eye and his right hand was replaced by a hook giving him the appearance of a pirate. He also wore brown cut-up shorts and had a few cuts and bruises all over his body but didn't seemed concerned about it. He spoke just like a pirate.

"Yar har, time for me to escape this poor capture. No iron bars can stop me! SEE YE LATER YA LANDLUBBERS!" He yelled dropping down towards town.

He held onto the piece of the wing he ripped and as he landed onto the streets, he used it as a board and raced down some steep streets through the night. He could hear police sirens everywhere and had to dodge several of them.

"ALL UNITS, ALL UNITS, PLEASE BE ADVISE THAT OUR FUGITIVE HAS ESCAPED! BLOCK ALL EXITS IN THE CITY AND CAPTURE THE SUSPECT!"

But the fox was having none of it, he did what he usually did, escape the cops, get home safe and sound. He skated down several hills and jumped a few. But eventually he flew off one hill and the wing flies away from him, no matter, he was known to be extremely quick on his feet. He ran through his neighborhood dodging more cops and grabbing stuff he could use for defense, like a brick, a rock, or anything he could get his good clawed hand on.

As he rounded a corner and was a few feet from his house, a cop jumped from behind a fence and pointed a gun to his head.

"HAH! Thought you could get away now fox? Nice try, now I suggest you turn yourself in." The cop demanded.

"Yeah uh...I don't think that's a good idea lassy." He only smirked.

CRACK!

The cop is suddenly karate-chopped from behind and he falls to the ground. The fugitive gave a toothy grin at his saver.

"Thanks Mangle, just in time too!"

"Ugh, always getting in trouble aren't ya Foxy?"

"Can't help it sis."

Mangle was Foxy's older sister, but honestly a bit smarter and tougher than him. She was a white and pink fox who usually wore a red bow tie, spiked bracelets on her wrists and white gloves over her sharp claws. Though like Foxy she also sported a few cuts mainly one on her forehead and several down on her chest.

The 16 year old siblings didn't always get along and they fought frequently both verbally and physically. If it got physical, the two often settle their feuds down in their basement where a large boxing ring was placed. Despite their differences, they made a perfect team and knew that family came first no matter what. They loved each other and weren't afraid to say it to each other. They had to stay together especially after their parents were killed in an accident long ago, so they only had each other for support...plus a few friends.

"Come on let's get inside before they send more people. I'm surprised they haven't figured out where we live." Mangle said.

"I know right?" Foxy chuckled.

Inside, a bright blue bunny with rosy cheeks and a bow tie jumped from a table in the kitchen and ran over to Foxy.

"DEAR GOD FOXY WHAT HAPPENED?" She yelled.

"Whoa there lassy, I'm okay. Don't need to worry about me." Foxy patted her on the shoulder.

"You looked like you were zoning out there Bon Bon." Mangle said.

"Yeah it happens a lot, I was just so worried." Bon Bon sighed.

14 yeard old Bon Bon was Mangle's best friend and considered a younger sister she never had. She was a sweet bunny who would rather find safer routes in a dangerous situation. She'd get surprised over almost anything a had a rather creepy excited face. Though she despised violence, she had to admit it was pretty funny when Foxy and Mangle got into fights...she often videotaped. She was also their roommate because of a house fire years ago that killed her parents and Foxy and Mangle took her in.

"Yar, nobody can stop this ol' pirate!" Foxy said full lf pride.

"So what exactly did you do?" Bon Bon asked as they all sat in the living room.

Foxy's face changed quickly to a look of sadness making Bon Bon feel she shouldn't have asked that.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"No it's alright lass, earlier I ran into some dumbass criminal. Normally I would avoid confrontation with people like that and be off on me way. But instead, he tried to steal from me, cops were surrounding us, be he didn't care. I told him to leave me be, but he shoved me, and then he punched me in the nose. And ye know I don't take shit from people who hit me there..."

Foxy paused to glare at Mangle who turned away chuckling.

"Go on, go on!" Bon Bon hurried him.

"Anyways, he started to tick me off so badly...that I finally snapped. I could've punched him, clawed him, even jab him a bit with me hook, but no...I did worse...I BIT HIM, right on the forehead, blood dripping from me fangs. The guy dropped dead, and the police turned on me. They lunged and I tried to fight them off, but I was beaten and captured." Foxy said, some anger clear in his voice.

"Oh dear." Bon Bon gasped.

"I'm actually surprised you killed somebody." Mangle said.

"Yeah, and I ain't too proud of it. But, I sure as hell not going to jail."

"We just need to be more careful. Mabye we should get out of this city." Mangle suggested.

"Are you sure they won't follow us?" Bon Bon asked.

"As long as we don't escape here too exposed."

"You know Bon Bon, ye don't have to tag along, ye not on any watch list, but you will be if they find you with us." Foxy said.

Bon Bon gave Foxy a serious look, her paws on her hips.

"I'm going, you're the only family I got left...until I find my brother." Bon Bon whispered that last part.

"Okay then, we need to move, but what exactly could we use as our getaway? We don't own cars." Mangle said.

"Hmm, mabye I can call up my old friend, you know, the one who lives in that weird creepy town." Foxy bounced his eyebrows.

"Oh you mean that disturbing puppet guy that you liked to call Marion?" Bon Bon giggled.

"Yeah, I do that all the time just to piss him off. He likes to be called just 'Nette, but Marion is better." Foxy said.

Foxy picked up a phone, dialed the number and impatiently waited for 'Nette to pick up...after a few more seconds he did. A high, almost demonic-like voice came over the phone.

"Oh...Foxy...I thought you were dead. But you're alive." The puppet said sounding a bit bored from where he sat in a chair next to his music box.

"Yeah nice to hear from you ye too...Marion." Foxy laughed.

"DAMN IT FOXY, DON'T CALL ME THAT!" 'Nette growled.

"Ooh I'm so scared, what are ye gonna do, throw ye music box at me?"

'Nette clenched a tight fist getting tired of Foxy's teasing, but he was used to it. 'Nette was an old friend of Foxy's who often gave the fox advice whenever he was in a dangerous situation. Though he refused to be involved in Foxy's biting incident, thinking the police would be after him too...even if he lived in another town. 'Nette was very sensitive and easily angered. He lived by himself in a little house and loved to entertain himself mainly with music from a box he sleeps in, some say that box is magical. Foxy used to always tease him about having permanent make-up on his face which 'Nette himself wondered why the hell he did since he was a guy.

"Foxy, I'll choke you out if you don't stop messing with me. What do you want?" 'Nette growled.

"Me, Mangle and Bon Bon are planning to move. I just escaped police custody and I'm back at me house. We need to get out of this city without getting caught." Foxy said.

"Well, look I'll try to send something over in the morning, just try to lay low until then."

"Thank ye lass. You're a big help, it's good to hear from you again."

"Yeah, I guess I feel the same way. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

When Foxy hung up, Bon Bon shuttered.

"That guys always gave me the creeps."

"Heh, the guys tries to act all tough, not much of a threat." Mangle scoffed adjusting her gloves.

"Are ye kidding me, that guy will kill you in a snap." Foxy argued shuttering at the thought.

"That's only because you would get scared and cower in fear." Mangle teased.

"What did ye say?" Foxy growled.

Foxy stormed up to Mangle's face and the two bared their fangs. Bon Bon backed away from them.

"Uh, I think I'll head on to bed. You two have at it...like usual." Bon Bon said finding out she had left her video camera in her room.

Bon Bon headed to the spare room in the house just in time when Mangle tackled Foxy. At first Bon Bon just chuckled as she heard the two punching, kicking and grunting loudly from the living room. But after a few minutes, Bon Bon began to get rather annoyed as she tried to get some sleep. Then she reached a breaking point when she is startled awake by Foxy and Mangle breaking into her room fighting in a giant dust-cloud.

"DAMN IT WILL YOU TWO KNOCK IT OFF FOR FUCK'S SAKE!" Bon Bon snapped.

The two immediately stop fighting rather shocked by her language, Bon Bon had never cursed before.

"Bon Bon, did you actually swear?" Mangle asked.

"Yeah, and I'm not sorry about it. You know, I honestly used to think you two fighting all the time was funny and entertaining. But seriously, while I'm trying to sleep? I just want you two to get along better. Family first right?" Bon Bon said giving them stern looks.

"Family will always be first Bon Bon." Foxy nodded.

"That's right, we just have our differences." Mangle said.

"So you resolve that with fighting?" Bon Bon face-palmed.

Realizing how embarrassed the situation was, Foxy broke the awkward silence with a yawn.

"Well, time for me to be heading back to me bed. We got to be up early tomorrow." Foxy said.

They separated and went to bed. Bon Bon pulled out a picture from her drawer that had her and her older brother Bonnie. She began to tear up, it's been so long since he went missing and Bon Bon vowed to find him one day...alive.

"I'll find you Bonnie, if it's the last thing I do." Bon Bon whispered to herself.

During the night, Foxy couldn't help but think about killing that criminal. One part of him felt he did the right thing, the other part of him felt he should've just ran for it. But it was too late, the guy was dead...there was nothing he could do. He ran his claws over his hook and just stared at it. He remembered getting it when he was little after he was tired of living with just a stub for a hand...he was born that way...and he even had the eye patch for a good reason...he was born without a right eye. None of this bothered him after he got used to it.

"I'm a monster...a fugitive...a...murderer." Foxy clenched his fist tightly.

A tear slid down his eye and he let out a small whimper. Unknown to him, Mangle awoke hearing her brother's whimpers. Worried, she went into his room and tapped him on the head.

"You okay Foxy?" Mangled asked.

"I just want to take it all back." Foxy sat up still crying.

Mangle sat next to him and sighed.

"We all make mistakes, I know we both made a lot. We're wanted, and we cause so much trouble. Foxy, we have to stay strong, it's only us, Bon Bon...mabye 'Nette. We're gonna be okay." Mnagle said in a calm town.

Mangle allowed Foxy to rest his head on her shoulder and let him cry while she patted his back. They both knew going away will bring a brand new adventure...but also more troubles. And there would be 3 new certain troubles coming for Foxy...in the form of a bear...another bunny...and a chicken.

To be continued...

* * *

><p><em><strong>And so I think chapter 1 will stop here. This story may start out pretty slow, but hopefully it will eventually pick up. I really hope you guys liked this chapter and please remember this is my first FNAF fic ever. I'm really excited to finally write one and who knows, mabye there will be more stories to come in the future.<strong>_


	2. Lost Memory

Chapter 2: Lost Memory

**7:00 AM...Inside the house...**

Foxy was drooling all over his pillows while almost falling out of his bed. Suddenly his nose picked up the smell of pancakes, his eyes immediately opened wide and he raised up.

"Hmm, Bon-Bon is cooking again, and the lassy is making pancakes." Foxy got right out of bed.

He sprints down the hallway and pops his head into the kitchen nearly making Bon-Bon scream.

"OH! Foxy don't scare me like that. I almost dropped this plate of pancakes." Bon-Bon said setting it down on the table.

"Sorry matey, I just love the smell of pancakes is all. I'm going to try to finish before Mangle this time, too bad she's still asleep." Foxy chuckled grabbing a few and putting them on his own plate.

Just then Mangle came in rubbing her eyes and yawning. Bon-Bon placed a few pancakes on her plate for her.

"Thank you Bon-Bon, just what I needed." Mangle said starting to dig in.

The three began talking about the plan as they finished off the pancakes...Foxy constantly pouring a lot of syrup over each one he ate.

"Whatever Nette has planned better be good. We don't even know what city we're going to." Mangle said.

"Aye, mabye we be going to his, after all, he's never had many problems in his city. Plus I've been there, the place is pretty busy and dull during the day. But at night, there's nothing but fun, bright lights, and amazing clubs. The buildings are enormous and the streets are very wide. Though on the bad side, they're are several dangerous gangs that lurk around there, but I haven't seen any during my times there. But besides all that, I say it'd be a perfect place for us to just start over." Foxy explained with eagerness visible in his eye.

"How far away is it?" Mangle asked.

"Uh...it will be probably take most of the day. Better pack up as much stuff as possible matey's."

"Well, I don't care how long it takes, I just don't want to end up in police custody." Bon-Bon swallowing her last piece of pancake.

The trio agreed and helped Bon-Bon clean up. Later, Foxy watched as Mangle treated Bon-Bon to a little bit of sparring in the basement. Bon-Bon had wanted to learn how to fight better and Mangle had been teaching her for quite awhile now. She was getting better but still needed some work, currently the two were trading a few light punches with each other. They have been going at it for an hour now and Bon-Bon was tiring out.

"Phew, can we take a break? My arms are aching." Bon-Bon said nearly falling.

"No problem, you're improving a lot." Mangle nodded.

"Thanks Mangle." Bon-Bon smiled.

"Arr, indeed ye have matey. Mabye one day you'd be able to take on ol' Foxy here." He said proudly.

Just then, Foxy gets a call from Nette.

"About time ye called, what's the latest?" Foxy asked.

"I'm sending over a good friend of mine in a van...I found a house over in my city that should be suitable for you three. I've checked for any gangs lurking around that property and came up with nothing. They mainly stay around downtown so you should be fine...but knowing you Foxy, you're bound to find trouble anyways." Nette facepalmed.

"Aye don't worry about that. We're trying to start fresh...something I've wanted to do for awhile now."

"We'll see, just be ready. Oh and Foxy, I need to speak with you privately when you get here. My friend will drop you over at my house first."

"Okay no problem. I'll see ya then."

When they hung up, Foxy quickly looked at Mangle and Bon-Bon to see they had already went upstairs and followed them up.

"So our getaway vehicle will be here soon. Mangle I have to ask ye, are you ready to give up the life of a criminal?" Foxy asked her with a serious look on his face.

"Yeah, I know I can be a better person. Though I've improved far better than you of course." Mangle scoffed.

Foxy growled but waved her off.

"Whatever, I'll prove to you I can change. Especially after what happened last night, I know it was a sign that this ol' pirate had gone too far. I'll definitely be facing some troubled waters in the future. Aye Bon-Bon, what do you plan to do?" Foxy asked.

Bon-Bon's face changed to sadness. Despite how long she's been living with Foxy and Mangle, she never spoke about her brother. Bonnie left two weeks before the fire in hopes to better himself since he was also a criminal who got in trouble a lot and thought Bon-Bon didn't deserve to have a brother like that. Bon-Bon then became a bit depressed and ultimately destroyed when the fire happened, but that's when she met Foxy and Mangle.

"There is something I need to do, but I'd rather do it alone." Bon-Bon said.

Mangle was going to comment when they heard honking outside, it was time.

"Alright matey's, let's set sail for a new adventure!" Foxy cheered.

Bon-Bon chuckled, she loved it when Foxy used pirate terms but Mangle just rolled her eyes. They each packed up a few personal items in a suitcase and headed for the van. Bon-Bon felt uncomfortable that they were bringing their guns with them, at least it wasn't a lot of them. At the van, the driver waited for them while tapping on the steering wheel listening to some music.

"Ahoy there matey, who are ya?" Foxy asked and they got in the back.

"Oh, I'm Mike Schmidt, Nette asked me to come pick you guys up." He said cheerfully.

"And you're okay with driving all this way and back?" Mangle asked.

"Oh it's no problem, I love driving. But we should leave soon, the cops may still be looking for you Foxy."

"Don't I know it lad, ONWARDS MATEY'S!" Foxy pointed fowards with his hook.

The trio took one last look at their old house as they headed off. Bon-Bon didn't even dare look at her former house as they passed by it, still completely destroyed. As they drove downtown, Mangle kept sight for any policemen around.

"Ugh, wanted posters...not a good look for you either Foxy." She giggled.

Foxy looked out a window and saw the pictures, his face looked like he had been drunk.

"UGH! Those landlubbers didn't get my good side!" Foxy whined.

"You don't have a good side!" Mangle teased.

Foxy angrily raised a fist to her face and shook it.

"If Bon-Bon wasn't in the van I'd-"

"Uh, no rough-housing back there, you'll just be blowing your own cover!" Mike called from the front.

Foxy shot Mangle a death glare before going through a few things in his suitcase. Mangle started to make sure all her guns were fully loaded while Bon-Bon put on some headphones and laid back against the van thinking about her brother.

**4 years ago...2 weeks before house fire...**

_10 year old Bon-Bon listened to the packing of bags and peeked out from her room. She could see her brother cleaning out his room with a sad look on his face. She wandered in curious._

_"Bonnie...what's happening?" She asked._

_Bonnie looked surprised upon seeing she was in his room, he shook his head. The 16 year old brother closed one suitcase and turned to her, bending down to her eye-level._

_"Bon-Bon, I want you to understand something. You and I both know I've done stuff I shouldn't have, became a criminal, hurt others, and that's what's made me feel weak. I was never a good brother to you...and I probably never will be. We've never had a real connection and I'm sorry for that." Bonnie said, tears forming in his eyes._

_"Where are you going?" Bon-Bon asked, starting to tear up herself._

_"I'm going away for awhile. I plan on bettering myself, and whenever I do return, I promise I will be a better brother to you." Bonnie rubbed her head._

_"I love you Bonnie." Bon-Bon hugged him._

_"I love you too Bon-Bon!" Bonnie hugged her back._

_After saying goodbye to his parents, he walked to his car and threw his stuff in. Bon-Bon watched from the sidewalk as Bonnie waved at her and drove off...and that was the last time Bon-Bon ever saw or heard from him._

**2 weeks later...**

_Bon-Bon could barely get to sleep, she kept smelling something strange. Then came the feeling of heat, a lot of heat._

_"Mmm, mom can you turn the heat down?" Bon-Bon called out._

_But when she didn't get an answer, she awakens to see fire starting to enter her room. Bon-Bon screamed at the top of her lungs and she yelled for her parents. But they still never answered forcing her to escape herself. She went to open her window but being on the second floor, was hesitant to jump since she could injure herself. The flames grew bigger and were touching her bed._

_"AAAHHH! HELP ME! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Bon-Bon screamed._

_She shuts her eyes just as someone comes racing into the room at incredible speed, grabs her, and runs right out of the room. Bon-Bon opens her eyes to see some red fox holding her tightly and jumping past flames towards the stairs._

_"Ahoy lad, I'll save ya!" Foxy said smiling at her._

_Bon-Bon had no idea who this fox was, but felt comfortable in his arm. The fox dodges several holes in the ground that are made and jumps onto the railing of the staircase. _

_"Whoa this fire be spreading faster than I thought."_

_Suddenly the entire staircase collapses and they're both sent flying through a window, Foxy taking the blow of the glass shattering._

_"FREEDOM!"_

_They land outside just as the house explodes in front of a large group of people, including police officers, ambulances and firefighters who had just arrived. Bon-Bon looked up at her saver and the red fox smiled down at her._

_"Thank you for saving my life." Bon-Bon said._

_"Arr, no problem lassy. Are ye okay?" _

_"I'm fine, just a little burned."_

_"Yar, so am I. What's your name?" _

_"I'm Bon-Bon, what's your name?"_

_"I'm Foxy the pirate fox. Oh and here comes my sister Mangle."_

_Mangle ran over horrified at the sight before her._

_"Oh dear, this is not good." Mangle said._

_"What about my parents?" Bon-Bon looked back at the fire._

_She noticed Foxy look down closing his eye in shame. She knew what that meant._

_"Aye lassy, I tried to save them as well, but there was no way to get in. The fire had consumed them both, I'm sorry." Foxy rubbed her head._

_Bon-Bon began to cry, now she had nobody. She felt Foxy wrap her arms around her tightly, careful not to stab her with his hook. Mangle bent down and rubbed her head after coming up with an idea._

_"Hey sweetie, you can stay with us if you want to." Mangle suggested._

_Bon-Bon looked at her with shock. They were willing to let her stay with them? _

_"Y-you do that for me?" Bon-Bon asked._

_"Of course lassy, we're not just gonna let you live out on the streets." Foxy smiled at her._

_Bon-Bon smiled at them and nodded._

_"Okay...I'll do it." Bon-Bon said wiping tears from her eyes._

_"Come on, we live a few houses up." Foxy said._

_Bon-Bon followed them towards the next phase in her life...the recovering part..._

**Present...**

Mangle noticed tears dropping down from Bon-Bon's eyes while they were closed. Putting down her guns, she went over to tap her on the shoulder.

"Bon-Bon you alright?" Mangle whispered.

Bon-Bon opened her eyes and sniffed.

"I just had some bad memories that's all." Bon-Bon said.

Mangle wiped her tears away with her gloved claws and smiled.

"Are you sure there's nothing you need to talk about, because you know we'll listen." Mangle said.

"No it's okay. I'll be fine." Bon-Bon assured her.

"Okay sweetie."

So far everything was going good as they got onto the highway where the long trip would begin.

BOOM!

Mike jumped when he heard the bang on the roof...then something rammed into the back of the van. Bon-Bon was knocked into the back of Mike nearly making him lose control.

"What the hell?" Foxy looked out a window to see some 3 men, two of them in a car, one on the roof of the van.

"Who are they?" Bon-Bon asked worried.

"Must be friends of that guy I killed. They won't stop us that's for sure." Foxy said.

But then Mangle pushed him aside.

"Oh no you don't, I get this roof fight. You just worry about the two in the car." She sneered.

"Alright sis, do your thing." Foxy nodded.

"Mike keep the van steady please!" Mangle said.

"Sure thing!" Mike nodded.

Foxy got out a shotgun and started to fire at the car, the men started to fire back. Mangle noticed the third man trying to get in through the back, but she climbed onto the roof and got his attention by whistling.

"Excuse me, I believe you have something you want to discuss?" Mangle said.

The man hopped back on the rood and the two squared off. Mangle didn't need a gun since she preferred hand-to-hand combat. The man looked a little hesitant, he was expecting to fight Foxy.

"What? Afraid to fight Foxy's sister?" Mangle flexed her gloved claws.

"Your brother will pay for killing our friend!" The man said finally running forwards.

Mangle dodged the incoming punch and kicked him back, both were trying to keep their balance on the van. The man kept trying to punch and kick Mangle but she blocked all his attacks while successfully punching the man several times in the face and chest. Then she clawed at his clothes ripping them to shreds. Foxy continued to avoid fire and shoot out the tires. Bon Bon felt helpless with what to do, she hated violence but felt guilty for not helping. She poked her head out of a window to watch Mangle tussle with the man. So far, the man hadn't landed a hit on Mangle who was winning.

"HOLD STILL BITCH!" The man yelled swinging again.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?"

Mangle clawed the man across the face, only for the man to pull out a knife. Mangle growled and bared her fangs.

"NO!" Bon Bon yelled.

The man looked down at Bon Bon, giving Mangle the chance to grab the knife. But the man managed to land a punch to Mangle's mouth launching her back. She slid down onto the front windshield surprising Mike.

"AAHH! MANGLE WATCH OUT!" Mike yelled.

"DAMN IT, OUT OF AMMO!" Foxy yelled trying to reload.

Suddenly, the man slipped in through the window on Bon Bon's side and kicked her across the van hitting her head against Foxy's chest. That's when everything changed...everyone noticed Bon Bon's head twitching, a low growl escaping her mouth. Mike looked through his rear-view mirror and Mangle slipped in through the passenger's side.

"You okay lad?" Foxy asked.

One thing ran through Bon Bon's family, if you ever were to piss them off too much...that would unlock the inner rage. And for Bon Bon, all the thoughts of Bonnie, the fire, the worries, the pain, the confusion...all piled up into a massive ball of pure rage. Her eyes darkened into complete black except for tiny white dots in the middle. Her rosy cheeks paled and her frown grew. She stood straight up and turned to the man who was now afraid. Foxy and Mangle backed away as she cracked her knuckles.

"Want to fight me?" She growled at the man in a demonic-like voice.

"No." The man shook his head.

"THEN FUCK OFF!"

THOOM!

Bon Bon throws a wicked punch so strong, not only does she break the man's nose, but most of his teeth too. Just the sound echoed all over the van as the man is launched out the back and into the men's car. Bon Bon then grabs one of the guns and perfectly shoots out the front tires on the car and the men go right off the road and down into a river below where the car somehow explodes on impact. Foxy closed the doors and just stared at Bon Bon. Mike decides to pull over at a rest stop and check her out. Slowly her eyes went back to their usual version and she heavily sighed dropping the gun.

"Bon Bon...that was...amazing." Mangle gasped.

"You okay now?" Foxy asked.

"Just calm down Bon Bon, they're gone." Mike assured.

"I'm...fine..." Bon Bon's voice went back to it's sweet and cheerful self.

But then she grabbed her right fist in pain...it ached from slamming it into the man's face so hard. Mike checked on it.

"Yeah it will be sore for awhile, how's your mouth Mangle?" Mike asked.

"It's okay, I've been hit in the mouth plenty of times." Mangle said glaring at Foxy who giggled.

"I'm glad we lost those punks." Foxy growled.

Mike went inside the little store to pick up a few sodas, water and snacks before they were off again. For the rest of the trip there were no troubles, the group talked and laughed and just enjoyed the ride. Finally after what seemed like forever, Foxy noticed the city up ahead, he could tell by the very large buildings and bright lights.

"Finally, we've hit treasure, the new city." Foxy announced.

He called up Nette who was inside the music box enjoying his music. Of course he had to stop it to pop out and grab the phone.

"Oh Foxy, how's the trip?" Nette asked.

"It had a bad start but we're fine. We're just entering the city, ya mind sending us your coordinates?"

"Yeah yeah, let me just finish listening to this music first."

"But we-"

"I SAID...LET ME FINISH LISTENING...TO MY DAMN MUSIC..."

"Arrgh, fine!"

A few minutes later, Nette picked up again.

"Okay I'm sending them now."

**6:00 PM...Nette's house...**

Mike followed the coordinates all the way to a suburban area, unlike the rural area they lived in first. They finally arrived at Nette's house and they all felt a little stiff from not walking for almost a whole day. They had to get out and stretch their arms and legs. Mike felt satisfied with himself and looked around. It seemed like a nice neighborhood...though it was unknown what the people were like.

As Foxy pulled out his bags from the van...he spotted 3 figures nearbye looking directly at him, but they were leaning against a house. All he could tell were that they were anthropomorphic animals like he, Mangle and Bon Bon were, and they looked a bit menacing. Deciding to rip from their gaze, he quickly followed the others inside. When Foxy knocked on the door, the security camera above the door moved down to him. Foxy, knowing Nette was looking through it, flipped him off.

"Fuck you Marion, you gonna let us in or what?" Foxy sneered.

The door automatically opened and they walked inside just for Foxy to get tackled by the Marionette.

"FOXY IF YOU CALL THAT ONE MORE TIME-"

"MARION! MARION! MARION!"

"ARGH!"

Bon Bon and Mike broke into laughter as the two get into a brief scuffle on the ground but Mangle was annoyed. She then proceeded to wind the music box and Nette, hearing the music raced over and smacked her hand away.

"CLAWS OFF WOMAN! THIS CAN ONLY BE TOUCHED BY MY CLAWS!" He gestured by clawing the box.

"Anyways, are you gonna debrief us?" Mangle rolled her eyes.

"Okay look, just a few blocks down, the house will waiting for you on your right. It's a two-floor house with 3 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, large kitchen living room, closets, basement and attic. It's completely refurbished and cleaned up." Nette explained.

"Nice." Foxy nodded.

"Mike, excellent work, you'll receive your pay tomorrow." Nette told him.

"Thank you, guess I'll see you guys around!" Mike said.

"Goodnight Mike!" They all said.

After he left, Nette got Foxy's attention.

"Foxy, I need to have that private chat."

"Okay."

Nette led Foxy to the room where his computer was and explained a problem.

"I need to tell you about a dangerous gang that lives around here. I honestly don't know much about them, but just know that...it's 3 of them, two guys, one girl. They've been to jail several times for robbery, fighting, murder, and vandalizing. They show no mercy on anybody, just know if they see you, they'll probably want to give you trouble, some people including them know of your reputation, not much of Mangle's though."

"Oh...that's not good."

"Yeah, you better be careful...and be glad that I at least care for your safety."

"He-he, yeah I guess I should."

Meanwhile, the three figures were talking.

"Looks like we got a new guy." The bear said crossing his arms.

"Not just any guy, that fox who bit and killed that man." The chicken said with her hands on her hips.

"Pfft, I can take him! I'll throttle that runt!" The bunny smashed a fist into his hand.

"Calm down Bonnie, you can test him out if you want. But don't kill him, mabye try a race or something...you're pretty fast." The bear suggested.

"And what about me Freddy?" The chicken asked.

"Well Chica, try to get info out of him, I find this fox...very interesting."

That's when Bonnie remembered seeing a light blue bunny.

"Was that...no...no it couldn't be...my mind was just playing tricks on me." Bonnie thought shaking his head.

To be continued...

* * *

><p><strong>Ooooh. Bonnie is in disbelief that that's his sister. So in the next chapter, Freddy, Chica and Bonnie will gain a bigger role finally...and I will also begin the rivalry between Foxy and Bonnie...and mabye get in some FoxyChica. This story is far from over and hopefully I can keep making things interesting. Eventually Golden Freddy will be involved in the plot...so get ready!**


	3. Shadows Revealed

Chapter 3: Shadows Revealed

**7:00 PM...new house...**

Foxy, Mangle and Bon Bon arrived at their new house, and they had to admit it was pretty nice. They took time to look around making sure everything was in working order and admired the large chairs, big couch, 80 inch TV, and marble floors. The bedrooms had carpet which pleased Bon Bon, of course she had to nearly break up a fight between Foxy and Mangle who argued over who got which room, in the end Bon Bon chose for them. They placed their boxing ring in the basement and anything extra they had. After they were all satisfied, they met up in the upstairs hallway.

"I like this house, it's so beautiful!" Bon Bon said.

"Hmm, but we could get some paint, mabye new curtains." Mangle thought.

"You two landlubbers can do whatever you want, I'm thinking about going out for a run...I still need to stretch my legs." Foxy said waving them off and going downstairs.

"Fine, but for our sake, do NOT get into any trouble!" Mangle followed him downstairs with a growl.

Foxy turned back to her with a serious look.

"I know that Mangle! It's the whole reason we are here! Just get my back already!" Foxy snarled at her.

"Fine!" Mangle walked away.

Foxy shook his head, he really did need to get out of the house already. As he stepped out, he expected some cold air to just smack him in the face, but he was met by surprisingly warm air. He smiled and began to walk down a sidewalk, passing by the house that those three figures were leaning against.

"Hmm, where could those guys be? They better not come after me." Foxy shook his head.

He held up his hook that twinkled at the sharp end, he really hoped he didn't have to use it on anyone. He came to a steep hill and peered down, below was an intersection with lots of traffic, mabye he could jump it.

"This will be fun!" Foxy smirked and started stretching.

Though he has been downtown several times in the past, he wasn't used to it's directions, so he had to be careful. Soon he started jogging down the hill, his feet began to pick up speed, jogging turned into sprinting and finally he was racing down the hill, no obstacle in sight. He laughed feeling the wind against his fur. Finally he reached the bottom and came towards the intersection. Lots of cars crossed so he would definitely need to jump for it. He passed by some people who were shocked by the speed of the fox.

"IMCOMING MATEY'S!" Foxy yelled.

Foxy then starts jumping from car to car, receiving a few insults and honking but he ignored them and made it to the other side and kept running. He eventually ended up on the rooftops and was jumping from building to building having a lot of fun. But then, he thought he saw what looked like one of the figures he saw earlier. The figure was also running across rooftops, seemingly coming right at him. They were at least 4 buildings apart from each other. All Foxy could tell was that it was a bunny judging by the ears.

"Argh, time to find out who this bunny is." Foxy decided.

At the next edge he lunged high up, and so did the bunny. They soared towards each other and when they crossed paths, the large moon lit up their full bodies, red and purple fur rubbing against each other. In slow motion, you could see the two looking back at each other giving a death glare. Unfortunately Foxy didn't get a really good look at him since they were going too fast.

He landed on a rooftop and looked back but the bunny was gone.

"Hmm, strange." Foxy rubbed his chin with his hook.

Suddenly the sounds of crying made his ears rise up. He climbed down the building he was on and looked around.

"Arr, where be the trouble?" Foxy wondered looking around.

That's when he spotted a little red-brown haired boy wearing a red and blue striped shirt, a propeller beanie, blue pants and brown shoes. The kid was holding a balloon and looked lost. Foxy could see the fear in his eyes and went over to him.

"Ahoy matey, what's with the waterworks?" Foxy asked putting a clawed hand on his shoulder.

"I'm lost Mr. Fox, I was at home when I accidentally let go of my balloon, so I snuck away from home to get another from a stand and now I can't remember my way back." The boy cried.

Foxy felt sorry for the kid and decided to help him...it was the least he could do. He bent down to wipe the tears away from the boy's face with a claw, careful not to cut him.

"Don't worry lad, I'll help you home."

"You will? Thank you Mr. Fox!" The boy hugged him.

"Call me Foxy lad. Now come on, let's get ya back home...do you at least remember some directions?" Foxy asked.

"Yeah." The boy smiled and nodded.

"What's your name lad?"

"BB. Balloon Boy is just a nickname because I really like balloons." BB chuckled.

Unknown to them, one of the criminals was following them. As they reached a crosswalk, they had to wait. Foxy held on to BB's hand tight knowing some of these streets were not to be trusted.

"I see you're good with kids and helping them out." Came a female voice.

Foxy turned to see a yellow chicken with her hands on her hips. Foxy's eyes widened as he examined this girl. She was about an inch shorter than him. She had three large feathers on the back of her head from under a bandanna. The feathers on the sides of her head stuck out like spikes and curled upwards like horns. On her face she had blue eye-shadow and her cheeks were light red. She wore a white tubetop with the words: "LET'S FIGHT" written on it, pink miniskirt, stockings, black fingerless gloves and spiked bracelets on her wrists. Foxy at first couldn't figure how to respond to her.

"Uh...er...yeah...I-I was just...helping this kid find his house is all." Foxy nervously smiled.

BB could tell what was going on and he giggled silently.

"That's nice, just don't be running into trouble. I heard about you..." The chicken said with a smirk growing on her beak.

"Aw, hopefully it's not everyone in town." Foxy sighed.

"I don't think so, but just watch out. By the way I'm Chica." The chicken held out a hand.

"Nice to meet you Chica, you already know I'm Foxy." He said shaking her hand.

"Well, mabye I'll see you around." Chica said winking before walking away.

Foxy was red in the face and bit his bottom lip once he got a look at her yellow feathery ass.

"Swiggity Swooty, I'm coming for that booty!" Foxy whispered to himself.

Just then, the light for them to cross turned green and they left. After BB tried to give more descriptions of his house, they eventually found it and his parents were outside waiting. They were just about to call the police when Foxy and BB arrived.

"HONEY YOU'RE OKAY!" His mother ran over and hugged him.

"Son are you okay?' His father asked.

"I'm fine, Foxy helped me." BB pointed to the fox.

These parents luckily hadn't heard about Foxy's biting incident and they thanked him.

"Thank you so much Foxy, sorry if he was any trouble." The father shook Foxy's hand.

"Aye, he was no trouble at all. Just glad to get him back safe and sound." Foxy nodded.

"Hope to see you again one day Foxy! We'll always be friends!" BB said as he went inside.

Foxy nodded and decided to leave, unable to stop the large grin growing on his face. He left not noticing someone watching him from nearbye, the sounds of knuckles cracking could be heard from him. Foxy took a run out at the dirt road just outside of town, there were no cars so that allowed him to practice. Mangle always told him he could give Sonic the Hedgehog a challenge.

"I'm really starting to like this town, it's pretty peaceful. Don't know what Nette was so worried about, besides I can handle myself." Foxy scoffed as he finally decided to take a break.

"Hah, I'm not so sure about that." Came a deep voice.

Foxy looked to his left as a large hill where the purple bunny from before was standing there looking down on him smirking. But the smirk quickly changed to a frown as he slid down the hill and next to Foxy who stood his ground. Foxy examined this bunny all over, he looked like Bon Bon on steroids. He was a bit taller than Foxy and more muscular. His fur was a bit messy and he had thick black lines around his eyes giving a more scary appearance. He wore a black tank top with a skull and crossbones on it and spiked bracelets on his wrists. Foxy felt a bit nervous.

"Well, Foxy the pirate fox, or should I say fugitive." The bunny said.

"And ye are?' Foxy asked trying not to sound nervous.

"The name's Bonnie, and I've seen you walking around my turf, not smart fox!" Bonnie growled.

"Look Bonnie, I didn't know alright? I'm new here, besides I was only trying to take a kid home. I don't want any trouble." Foxy explained.

"I thought you were supposed to be brave."

"Oh I am, but also I'm pretty fast." Foxy said starting to walk.

Foxy then noticed Bonnie keeping up with his pace. He also noticed Bonnie's evil grin appearing.

"I heard so much about you, never thought I'd meet you in person. I always thought everything they said you did was a rumor." Bonnie said.

"Nope, tis' be all true. Right up to the bite, but it was accidental. Luckily I was able to get out of police custody, no one can outrun me." Foxy scoffed.

He picked up his pace and Bonnie copied him and now they were jogging close to the city.

"I see, well then...since you're new here but don't know much about me, what you need to know is that I like to test people's skills and put them into their place, and that's what I'M GOING TO DO TO YOU!" Bonnie snarled.

"Shit." Foxy grumbled.

Foxy and Bonnie took off racing off towards town, both trying to past the other...and fight. Bonnie try to ram into Foxy who jumped over him and kicked Bonnie in the head. Bonnie growled and picked up speed trying to punch Foxy but instead he missed. Foxy swiped his claws at Bonnie but also missed. As they entered through the city, they were forced to dodge traffic while they ran through the streets.

Seeing an entrance to the subway, Foxy went through there and Bonnie followed him. The subway was closed down after a deadly crash and now there was nothing but broken support beams and pieces of the subway were left scattered around...but Foxy didn't notice this. Bonnie hopped around the debris and walls and landed a punch to Foxy's face.

"OUCH! WHY YOU-" Foxy bared his fangs.

Foxy sped up shaking off the hit and got in a punch to Bonnie's face.

"AUGH! Lucky shot!" Bonnie said.

The two rammed into each other trying to push the other away.

"You're tougher than I thought, BUT NOT AS TOUGH AS ME!" Bonnie yelled.

He swung a wicked haymaker and hit Foxy right the chest knocking the wind out of him and he clutched his stomach.

"Aw did that hurt? Mabye you could've seen that hit coming better without that stupid eye-patch." Bonnie teased.

He went to take it off, but there was one thing you never did...and that was touch Foxy's eye patch. Bonnie is suddenly sucker-punched back and sees Foxy's eye go black and a small white dot appears like Bon Bon had for a moment.

"The fuck?" Bonnie said backing away.

"Nobody...TOUCHES MY EYE-PATCH!" Foxy yelled.

Bonnie was surprised by his sudden demonic voice, and he ran off. But Foxy wasn't having it, he charges Bonnie, throwing debris at him to slow him down. Bonnie was hit with several items injuring his back.

"What the hell is-HUH?" Bonnie gasped.

He looked back to see Foxy charging him like a raging bull. Then Foxy rammed his head straight into Bonnie's back launching him into the air and back on the ground with a thud. Foxy stopped and turned around ready to beat him up. Bonnie painfully got up on one knee and looked up at Foxy angrily.

"This isn't over Foxy, I'll get you for this." Bonnie vowed.

"I'll be waiting matey." Foxy said as his eye went back to normal.

Bonnie finally got up and the two got in each other's faces starting an intense stare-down.

"You made a rival tonight Foxy." Bonnie shook a fist in his face.

"Get walking bunny." Foxy demanded.

Bonnie growled and shook his head before leaving up some nearbye stairs. As Bonnie left, his mind flashed back to when he saw the bright blue bunny.

"Mabye I should've asked for her name...nah...like he would know, that was probably just some other bunny...or was it? Bah, even if it was her, I could never let her see me like this." Bonnie shook his head and headed into the night.

Foxy eventually walked out clutching his chest, that anger only relieved him of the pain for that moment. On his way back home, he spotted what looked like a bear smoking a pipe near Foxy's house. The bear was brown and wore a black top-hat and a red bow-tie. He had some messy fur, spiked bracelets on his wrists and a long cut on his stomach that was stitched up.

"Hello Foxy, I see you've met my gang." The bear spoke.

"Gang, you mean they work with you? Who are you?" Foxy asked walking towards him.

"I'm Freddy, Freddy Fazbear." He introduced himself extending his hand.

Foxy's shook it seeing that this guy looked nice...on the outside.

"Well sir, tell Bonnie not to mess with me." Foxy sneered.

"Oh I'll have a chat with him. Come, I want to discuss something with you, something only a fellow criminal would want to talk about." Freddy said.

Foxy and Freddy walked down the street towards the fox's house.

"So Foxy, I heard about everything you did. I must say I'm rather impressed with your skills and criminal antics." Freddy said.

"Well thanks, I just found it fun. Though now, I've decided to change. After I killed that man, I felt so bad...that wasn't me...that's not what I am...a murderer."

"Are you sure?"

Foxy looked at Freddy like he was insane...mabye he was.

"You know, you'd make a perfect addition to my gang. We could use a fourth member." Freddy offered.

"But...I've heard some stuff about yer gang...and met them in person tonight. I don't know Freddy, trouble is what I was trying to get away from. Why should I go back?"

"Oh most of the stuff we did are in the past. We've loosened up a bit, stop the murders. Bonnie is always fighting, Chica is always vandalizing, and me...he-he, I usually just supervise and often work on getting us new weaponry, you can never have too much weaponry...you and your sister should know that by now."

"And what value would I hold in your gang?" Foxy asked.

"Well your speed and ability to steal of course. Don't think I didn't see a bit of your little battle race with Bonnie." Freddy smirked.

Foxy had to chuckle at that. Freddy could tell Foxy was uncertain about this.

"Look Foxy just think about it alright...and who knows...you may be able to help us out with a little problem." Freddy said.

Foxy then noticed a flash of nervousness on Freddy's face.

"You alright?"

"I'm fine, but, think about it okay?" Freddy said, trying to hide his nervousness.

"Sure matey." Foxy nodded.

"See ya later Foxy, nice chatting with ya." Freddy said returning to his normal calm attitude.

"You too!"

Foxy went inside his house to see Mangle and Bon Bon laughing about something in the living room.

"Where the hell have you been?" Mangle asked.

"Seeing the sights, did some...interesting things." Foxy shrugged.

"Did you have fun?" Bon Bon asked.

"Yeah, but boy am I tired." Foxy faked a yawn.

He quickly went upstairs and the girls thought that was strange.

"He looked upset." Bon Bon said.

"Come on, let's go see what's up." Mangle sighed.

Foxy walked into his room and was about to shut his door when Mangle and Bon Bon forced it open knocking Foxy on the bed.

"OW! Why did you do that?" Foxy groaned.

"What's wrong with you?" Mangle asked.

"Nothing." He lied.

The girls looked at each other, grinned, then advanced on Foxy who whimpered. The two had ways of making him talk. They grabbed 2 out of the four pillows he had and started to beat him with them.

"OW! STOP IT!" Foxy yelled getting hit in the face several times.

"You gonna tell us?" Bon Bon asked.

"FINE! I'M JUST UPSET!" Foxy gave in.

"Why?" Mangle asked.

"I met these gang members named Freddy, Chica and Bonnie. In fact, Freddy asked me to join their gang, I didn't give him answer yet...because I'm worried. I came here to better myself, if I join a gang...that would make me worse. I mean, the gang isn't all that bad, they normally do the stuff I usually do...minus murder now. Besides...not only did I get to meet a girl, Freddy looked nervous when I didn't give him an answer...like he was afraid of me...or he really needed me." Foxy explained.

Foxy expected to get sucker-punched by Mangle, but instead she smiled.

"I knew you couldn't stay out of trouble for so long. Look Foxy, we're here not just to lay low and attempt to start over, but to gain friends. Besides, you never been in a gang before, you may fit in. Besides, you should've known other criminals would come looking for you with your reputation."

"True...look mabye I'll talk to him more tomorrow...I just want to get some rest...but first..."

Foxy grabs a pillow and smacks Mangle in the snout.

"OW! THE HELL?" Mangle growled.

"Payback, unless you want to try me again." Foxy clutched his pillow.

Mangle and Bon Bon exchanged mischievous grins.

"Alright then...PILLOW FIGHT!"

The three quickly get into a massive pillow brawl.

**11:00 PM...Freddy's house...**

Meanwhile over at Freddy's house, he was walking down a hallway when he looked in Bonnie's room to see him looking at a picture of him and Bon Bon.

"You okay Bonnie?" Freddy asked.

"No...I just miss my sister." Bonnie sighed.

"I bet she misses you."

"NO! SHE WOULDN'T!"

Bonnie suddenly slammed a fist into the wall startling Chica from her room.

"DAMN IT BONNIE I'M TRYING TO FUCKING SLEEP!"

Bonnie rolled his eyes and decided to change the subject seeing Freddy's nervous face.

"He's out isn't he?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah...he's coming...mabye...I don't know." Freddy sighed.

"Eh, he's probably done torturing you."

"I doubt it."

Freddy looked down at the scar on his stomach. They didn't know when...but soon they were going to have a problem...a golden problem...

To be continued...

* * *

><p><strong>Uh-oh...trouble will be coming. But probably not for a few more chapters. I've noticed these chapters getting longer...I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing. I just like cramming a bunch of stuff into one chapter. Anyways, stay tuned for the next chapter!<strong>


	4. Fourth Member

Chapter 4: Fourth Member

**10:00 AM...New house...**

The next day after breakfast, Nette came over to see how everything was. Foxy heard the doorbell ring and saw Nette standing there tapping a foot impatiently. Foxy called out to him.

"What the password?" Foxy teased through the glass window.

Nette flipped him off in response making Foxy laugh and then open the door.

"Foxy you are very close to me just slamming my fist right through your face." Nette growled.

"Whatever Nette, anyways this is a nice house you got us." Foxy said.

"Thanks, this neighborhood has the best houses in this city. How are the girls?" Nette asked.

"They've been enjoying this house, especially Bon Bon, she loves the carpet bedrooms. Look Nette, last night I ran into Freddy's little gang...and he wants me to join them." Foxy explained.

Nette's eyeholes widened as he gasped.

"That's not good Foxy. Unless...was he nice about it?"

"Actually yeah, why?"

"Oh, usually he doesn't act nice to people who talk to him...unless you're really lucky. Though for you it must not have been luck, more like because of your reputation. I guess killing that guy did you a favor, what about the other two?"

"Actually I had a nice little chat with Chica, but I got into a fight with Bonnie. Best 2 out of 3 I guess." Foxy shrugged.

"Hmm, you better know what you're doing. I can't afford to keep helping you. You mess up this time, you're on your own." Nette warned.

"I understand. Well I don't want to be all moody, you can stay for awhile if ya want." Foxy offered.

"Eh, sure why not?" Nette shrugged.

So for a few hours, Nette stayed around and ended up developing a better friendship with Bon Bon. She wasn't that creeped out by him anymore after seeing how kind he could really be, and Nette was glad they were good friends now. During the afternoon, they all were figuring what to do.

"Anybody hungry?" Bon Bon asked.

"Actually my stomach has been growling for awhile." Mangle rubbed her stomach.

"Hmm, mabye we could try a restaurant...a pizzeria." Bon Bon suggested.

"Ooh, I know the perfect pizzeria." Nette said.

"Really? Well then, lead the way matey!" Foxy said.

They walked through the town seeing how alive the town was during the day. Humans and anthropomorphic animals chatting and walking around in peace...nothing wrong going on. Nette sometimes wished there were more puppets in this town...but he was fine with being the only one. They found the local pizzeria which wasn't that crowded that afternoon. They all decided to order one large pizza big enough for all of them...and they all agreed on cheese.

"Mmm, definitely some of the best pizza I ever had." Bon Bon said while chewing.

"Ooh yes, better than the kind in our town." Mangle agreed.

"We should come here more often." Foxy said sipping down most of his drink.

Nette was trying to finish his drink before Foxy and when they were finished, Foxy had to use the bathroom very bad.

"Um excuse me, I'll be right back." Foxy said slipping out of his seat and sprinting to the bathroom.

He went inside and saw no one else inside. Happy he could use any stall he want, he walked right in a random one and did his business while singing.

"Da da dum dum dum dum, dum dum dum, diddly, doom doom doom..." Foxy sung to himself.

Once he was finished he went to wash his hand and hook, but just then two men wearing hoods over their heads came in with one of them carrying a wooden baseball bat and the other with brass knuckles. Foxy looked up at the mirror and saw the two men looking at him. The sense of trouble overtook him and he shut his eyes.

"Ye here for me aren't ye." Foxy sighed.

"You think you just come into town thinking your the baddest criminal in town?" One of them spoke.

"I never thought that." Foxy said still facing the window.

"Well we'll show just how bad we can be." The other man said.

"Try it." Foxy dared them.

One of the men ran at Foxy with his bat just as Foxy turned around to swing his hook. But unfortunately the man struck first hitting Foxy in the chest and into a wall. Before Foxy could retaliate, the other man runs over and hit Foxy hard in the face with his brass knuckles. Blood shoots from Foxy's nose as the man punches him again. Foxy had no time to fight back as the men pummeled him, even tearing off his eye patch and insulting him.

"YOU AIN'T NO PIRATE!"

"YOU'RE NOTHING BUT SCUM WITH FUR!"

"Let's see how he likes living in a dumpster."

"Good idea, lets take him outside."

The two men drag Foxy out of the bathroom and through an exit that his friends couldn't see. They throw him into the alley where they start kicking and insulting him.

"Please stop!" Foxy begged.

"YOU BETTER LEAVE THIS TOWN FOX! OR YOU'LL DIE!" Of them yelled.

As the men prepared to leave, Foxy laid there bleeding and panting. He had never been beaten this badly before...he thought his life would end here, behind a pizzeria of all places too. As he started to lose consciousness, he heard what sounded like a loud BANG!

"WHAT THE HELL?"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**"SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"**

Foxy watched as someone came into the alley and started to violently attack the beaters. Through his blackened and swollen eye, Foxy couldn't make out who was saving him. He thought it would be Mangle, Nette, even Bon Bon. Finally the fighting stopped and the two men were beaten to death. Foxy looked up to see what looked like a certain brown bear putting a hand on his shoulder. Foxy found it hard to speak as he was losing consciousness fast.

"Foxy you alright?" He asked.

"F-F-Freddy?" Foxy said before passing out.

**2:00 PM...Freddy's House...**

Foxy finally woke up feeling pain blast all around his body. The last thing he remembered was getting punched so many times, then seeing a brown bear killing the attackers. Wait, brown bear? Why did that sound so familiar? He opened his swollen eye the best he could to see he was in a bedroom, but not his bedroom. It was a king-sized bed like his, Mangle's and Bon Bon's, but had brown paint instead of red paint on it. Foxy felt terrible, he had a black eye, blood-stained mouth, bruises all over his chest and a bandage wrapped around his head and snout.

"Aye...the pain is too much. This be definitely a sign that I need to change." Foxy sighed.

He looked over at some pictures on the wall, they were pictures of Freddy, Chica and Bonnie. One looked like Freddy by himself holding a shotgun, another had Freddy trying to make pizza with Chica, another had Freddy and Bonnie side-by-side holding a thumbs up and for some reason they were both beat up. On the dresser next to him were Freddy's tophat and a microphone.

"Hmm, I must be in Freddy's room...wait...FREDDY'S ROOM? SHIVER ME TIMBERS!" Foxy panicked.

But just then, Freddy came in with a glass of water looking concerned, followed by Mangle, Bon Bon and Nette. Foxy had to smile being able to see them, he guessed Freddy might have already explained himself to his sister and friends.

"FOXY ARE YOU OKAY?" Bon Bon rushed over and hugged him.

"Arr, I be okay lassy, just glad to be alive! But how did you three find out?" Foxy asked.

"After Freddy brought you here, he came back to the pizzeria to tell us. And we allowed him to rest at your place." Nette explained.

"Freddy I still can't believe you took out all those people by your self! That's impressive." Mangle smiled at him.

"Thanks, I can go pretty insane if I'm mad enough. It was the least I could do." Freddy smiled at Foxy.

"Remind me not to get you mad." Nette chuckled.

"But how ye know we were there Freddy?" Foxy asked.

"I had to admit I was spying on you a bit, the other thing is...that was our usual hangout alley you were attacked in. Oh and I believe this belongs to you..."

Freddy placed Foxy's eye patch back on making the fox grin.

"Thank ye Freddy, thank ye so much." Foxy smiled.

"No problem, you've been out for 2 hours. Your injuries should heal in a few days. You should rest up, I brought some water for you and Chica will make some pizza for you if you're hungry." Freddy said.

"I could eat something. Wait, Chica makes pizza?"

"Yes. Look I'll explain more later, just lay down." Freddy said putting the glass of water on the dresser.

Foxy nodded and was kissed on the cheek by Mangle.

"Get some rest okay? I'm sure you're in good hands." She said.

Foxy nodded and Mangle, Bon Bon and Nette left the house. Freddy made sure not to mention Bon Bon's little visit at the house to Bonnie. The purple bunny was returning home an hour later from the gym and spotted Foxy in the room.

"What the?" Bonnie was confused.

Freddy walk down the hallway when Bonnie confronts him.

"Freddy what the hell is HE doing here?" Bonnie sneered.

"Resting! He was badly beaten by some thugs and needs rest so I took him in to heal him."

"Why? Is there some plan you got?"

"Actually yes, I plan on making him apart of this group. Whether you like it or not." Freddy said sternly.

"Are you kidding me, why? What value does he possibly hold that we need around here?"

"Speed for one thing, something you shouldn't be doing. To be honest you deserved that beating you got down in the subway. What were you thinking?"

"I was trying to put that crazy fox in his place. He thinks he's so cool and dangerous, well he hadn't met us before until now. I think he'll just bring us down."

"Think what you want Bonnie, I see a kid who's in need of help, advice, more family members. If you can't see that, then I don't know what to tell you. And you're not going to stop me from convincing him." Freddy said the last part with a growl.

Bonnie clenched his fists tightly at his sides and he and Freddy entered an intense staredown...Chica noticed this when she came upstairs.

"You're making mistake Freddy!" Bonnie growled.

"You gonna stop me?" Freddy challenged.

Chica quickly rushed in between them when they were just seconds from fist-fighting.

"Whoa whoa stop! No need for a fight." Chica said pushing them apart.

When it came to Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie...they were an extremely dangerous trio since they had a past of violent and destructive criminal acts. They've never been to jail since they always had great escape plans. Freddy was of course the leader of the group, always careful with planning and not afraid to bend a few of hiss rules if he had to. He was usually the calm but devious one and made sure things went his way. After meeting Bonnie and Chica and finding out that they lived on their own, he allowed them to live with him. Freddy is a very nice guy once you get to know him...only few people have gotten that chance.

Bonnie was the strong, tough and most dangerous of the group. He had a fierce love of fighting and had a few permanent scars to prove it. He often competed in underground boxing matches with other animals and was currently the champion. Anytime the gang had people to fight, he'd already beat them down before Freddy told him to do so. But this also led to anger issues as the years went by. But nothing...and he meant nothing...would ever make him forget his little sister Bon Bon, believing he failed her as a brother and thought she deserved better than him.

Chica was the clever, energetic and extremely smart one of the group. She is the most level-headed and is able to solve problems pretty easily. She had a love for cooking pizza ever since she was little and is a master at it. Whenever the other two were in a mess, she always had to get them out...and they usual got scolded b y her. She rarely has time to deal with idiotic people and will tell them to their face to stop talking or simply walk away. She longs to meet someone who's as dangerous as she was...and mabye that guy has come sooner than she thought.

"Chica, he's planning on placing Foxy in the gang!" Bonnie said.

Chica suddenly started to feel her cheeks heat up, a small smile appearing on her face.

"Really?" Chica asked Freddy.

"Yes, I think he'll be perfect!" Freddy said.

"Guess I'm the tiebreaker here...sorry Bonnie." Chica moved next to Freddy who smirked.

Bonnie was horrified, they were really desperate to have him. Bonnie shook his head looked down.

"You know what? FINE! Bring him in all you want, but I don't want nothing to do with him." Bonnie said.

With that, Bonnie stormed back into his room deciding to watch some TV. Chica shook her head and peered into Freddys' room where Foxy was at. He looked so peaceful when he slept. Freddy noticed that Chica seem to blush and she was smiling.

"You okay Chica?" Freddy asked.

Chica snaps out of her thoughts and now she is blushing even more.

"Oh, yes I'm fine. Just making sure he's okay." Chica nervously chuckled.

Freddy could sense how his friends felt and walked closer to Chica with a large grin.

"You like him don't ya?" Freddy said.

"What? I barely know a lot about the guy! But...mabye...a bit." Chica sighed.

"It's okay if you do. Besides, I thought you always wanted to date a dangerous guy. We all know of his past...so he's basically your kind of guy." Freddy said.

Chica looked back at Foxy and thought. Mabye he would be someone to test out...whenever he got better. Then Chica remembered something.

"Hey Freddy, where are you gonna sleep? He's using your bed."

"Eh, I'll take the couch, no big deal. Hey Chica, you think Mangle could kick Bonnie's ass?"

"Oh most definitely, and I want to see that one day. I've got to talk to her more."

"Just don't bring up anything about Bonnie and Bon Bon being related. I promised him I wouldn't mention it."

"He's gonna have to suck it up soon. And she'll see him one day."

"I know...just now's not the time."

The two entered an awkward silence before Chica spoke up seeing Freddy with that worried look again.

"Still worried about your brother coming back?" Chica asked.

"Yeah...I'm worried about what he's gonna do." Freddy said.

"Look whatever happens, we all got your back alright?"

"Thanks."

Ever since Freddy found out his older brother was being released from jail, it worried him so badly. Though he tried not to show his fear around his friends, no matter how much it bugged him. His brother's name was Golden Fazbear, but everyone called him just Golden. He was a very crazy and abusive older brother who occasionally beat up Freddy whenever he visited him as a little kid and also terrorized the town. Freddy was too weak to fight back and just took the beatings...something that angered Golden who wanted to hear him scream or try to get away. Freddy was forced to endure this for several years before he met Chica and Bonnie 4 years ago who vowed to fight Golden next time he tried to harm him.

_**Four years ago...**_

_"You can't keep letting him do this to you. I honestly would've put a bullet through his head by now." Bonnie said walking with Freddy and Chica down a street._

_Freddy had a black eye and a missing tooth from that morning when Golden confronted him by his house._

_"But I can't fight him, he's too strong." Freddy said sadly._

_"Well that's gonna change next time we see him." Chica assured._

_Just as he said that, Freddy is shoved forward causing the three to turn around, and there was Golden standing there menacingly. He was pure gold and also wore a bowtie and tophat like Freddy, however this time he was wearing some old brown shorts. The strange thing was that Golden's eyes remained black with the white dot like some animals when they are really pissed off. Bonnie was ready for a fight._

_"You better stay away from Freddy." Bonnie cracked his knuckles._

_"Or what? You're gonna knock my hat off? Why don't you hop away before I rip your ears off!" Golden said._

_Bonnie lost it and roughly tackled the bear to the ground and starting to pound his face. Then Golden flipped them over so he could start punching Bonnie. Freddy really wanted to do something this time, he ordered Chica to call the police, while he went to grab Golden by the neck._

_"GET OFF ME YOU RUNT!" Golden struggled to get out of Freddy's grip._

_Bonnie took this chance to headbutt Golden and get up. But as Golden shook Freddy off him, he pulled out a knife from the shorts, turned around, and slashed it down Freddy's chest, blood dripping instantly._

_"FREDDY!" Bonnie and Chica yelled._

_Bonnie rushed Golden and grabbed the knife while Chica kicked Golden right in the crotch twice! Golden went down while Chica tended to Freddy's wound._

_"Freddy you okay?" Chica asked._

_Freddy was losing consciousness and he needed stitches for the wound. Bonnie tried to keep Golden down for as long as he could when police finally arrived. Golden was finally arrested. As they were handcuffing him, he growled at Freddy._

_"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS FREDDY! YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME! I'LL RUIN YOUR FUCKING LIFE!" Golden yelled before being shoved into the car._

_An ambulance arrived as well and Freddy was taken to the hospital where he received stitches and had to stay in the hospital for the day. From that day onwards, Bonnie and Chica remained closer to him...and Freddy hoped he'd never see Golden for a long time._

**_Present..._**

**9:00 PM...Freddy's house...**

Freddy returned to his room to see Foxy awake eating some pizza Chica made for him and the water from earlier, he looked very happy.

"Ahoy Freddy, Chica can make an excellent pizza." Foxy said.

"Oh yes, Chica is the best person to go to if you want to eat pizza." Freddy agreed.

Foxy looked back up at the pictures on the wall and got curious.

"So Freddy, tell me, how exactly did you meet Chica and Bonnie?" Foxy asked.

"Well, I believe you deserve to know..." Freddy began.

And Foxy listened carefully to how Freddy met Bonnie.

"Four years ago, I was out at the pizzeria eating and watching as the rain poured heavily outside, so much thunder and lightning. Heh, I thought mabye I'd have to stay in there for quite awhile. Then suddenly hear some loud crash behind the pizzeria in the park. I decided to see what had happened and by then the storm had calmed down. When I got to the park I saw Bonnie lying against a tree knocked out, apparently he had crashed into a tree damaging his car and he got flung out. When he came to I decided to help him out and get him to the pizzeria for shelter. But before he got to go inside, he got into a fight with some men and pummeled them to death, I was very amazed by his increased in strength even after the injuries he got from the crash. Once we got in, we talked a lot more, got to know each other and became best friends ever since. Eventually he started to compete in boxing matches to increase his strength even more."

"Wow...interesting. And Bonnie does this all the time?" Foxy asked.

"Yeah, he's the current champion. And I'm proud of him." Freddy said.

"At least he can get along with you and Chica...speaking of Chica what about her?"

"Hers was pretty funny actually. Even before I met Bonnie, I used to always go to that pizzeria to eat some pizza, but only if it was made by Chica. She used to work there for a year and a half and her cooking was excellent. I eventually asked her about her hours so I can come when she was working. At first she thought I was hitting on her but told her I wasn't. After I met Bonnie, I finally asked her if she wanted to hang out with us and form our gang...and we found out there was one thing we all had in common...causing trouble...especially after we revealed to each other our true personalities."

"Whoa, well you three really make quite a team." Foxy said.

Freddy sighed and tapped his fingers together wanting to ask him about the offer.

"So Foxy, you know you still can become apart of the team." Freddy reminded him.

Foxy once again saw the nervousness in Freddy's eyes. Foxy closed his eyes and finally came to a decision...a decision that would change his life forever.

"Freddy Fazbear...I accept!"

To be continued...

* * *

><p><em><strong>And so Foxy finally decided to join the gang. Coming up, Bon-Bon's birthday is almost here, will she finally be reunited with Bonnie? Also, is Foxy getting ready for a date with Chica, or will a certain golden bear appear to ruin it? Stay tuned for the next chapter!<strong>_


	5. One Hell Of A Date

Chapter 5: One Hell Of A Date

**12:00 AM...Freddy's House...**

Foxy was trying to get some sleep...but he couldn't. He kept thinking about the outcomes of him agreeing to be in their gang. The worst things that could possibly happen was Bonnie brutally beating him all the time or they do an extremely dangerous act that could get them all arrested. However, he felt he could trust at least Freddy and Chica. Freddy seemed like someone who could give him fatherly advice, while Chica would always have his back. He had no intentions on befriending Bonnie anytime soon. Then he remembered Freddy's nervous face.

"Hmm, I need to speak with Freddy tomorrow...and also Chica...maybe now's the time to ask her out...it shouldn't be so bad. Many mates were attracted to this ol' pirate, but she may be the one." Foxy smiled.

He was just about to close his eyes when he noticed Bonnie at the door staring at him. Foxy jumped a little but he wasn't impressed if he was trying to scare him.

"What do ye want Bonnie?" Foxy growled.

Bonnie stepped in and over to his bed, eyes still locked on Foxy's swollen one. Before Bonnie could speak, Foxy spoke first.

"You gonna beat on an opponent who's too vunerable?" Foxy asked.

"No...not this time. Listen up fox, while I'll admit you've got some skills, and it was good for Freddy to save you from those goons, it's only because the only person who deserves to kick your ass, IS ME! You made a risky choice joining us, while I simply don't want you here. We were fine with just three, but it's not up to me. Just watch your back fox, I won't hesitate to knock your head off if you mess us up. GOT IT!" Bonnie threatened.

"Yes." Foxy sneered.

Bonnie turned to walk out when he stopped and turned around again.

"One more thing...who was that blue bunny that was with you?" Bonnie asked.

"Her name is Bon Bon...why?" Foxy was confused.

Foxy could see the surprise on his face...and then back to angry.

"Nothing...just curious."

Bonnie walked back to his room, horror written all over his face now. Foxy shrugged and went back to sleep.

**9:00 AM...Freddy's House...**

The next morning, Foxy awoke smelling no kind of breakfast. He felt around his face and chest to find that he wasn't hurting as bad as he did yesterday. Even his eye could open fully again. He decided to try and get up and did with a few groans. He stretched and looked outside, beautiful sunny morning. He could hear snoring coming from Bonnie's room...good. But didn't hear anything from Chica's room. Mabye she was downstairs.

Foxy walked downstairs and had to laugh when he saw Freddy on the couch slobbering, all of it dripping onto the floor.

"Ugh, good thing the bed was cleaned." Foxy said.

"He slobbers like every night." Came Chica's voice.

Foxy turned to the kitchen nearly getting whiplash from doing so. She was in the kitchen pouring some cereal into a small bowl, she was wearing a pink tank-top and some small blue shorts. Her beak curved into a smile when she saw him.

"Morning Foxy, I see you're getting better." Chica said.

"Aye, I'm a quick healer, kinda runs in the family." Foxy shrugged coming into the kitchen.

"Want some cereal?"

"Sure."

The two ate and talked for awhile getting to know each other more, Chica telling a bit about her crazy past while Foxy did the same. Chica eventually realized that everything she wanted in a man, was all in him. While they cleaned their bowls, Foxy decided to ask the big question.

"Say Chica, you wouldn't happen to be doing anything important tonight would ya?" Foxy asked trying to sound brave.

"No not really...why?" Chica asked turning to him.

Foxy's cheeks went red immediately and Chica's started to as well.

"Uh...I wanted to...ask you...out on a...d-d-date." Foxy finished mentally slapping himself for sounding silly.

On the inside, Chica was squealing with joy, but she refused to show it on the outside.

"Of course...that would be lovely." Chica said grasping her hands together.

"Great. So, what is the agenda for the day?"

"I don't know yet, fat-ass over there is still drooling on the floor." Chica pointed to Freddy.

The bear suddenly slips from the couch and lands on the floor with a hard thud making the other two cringe. Freddy wakes up immediately and sees that he just fell into his own drool.

"Ew." Chica shuttered.

"Ugh, always happens." Freddy got up and went to the bathroom for a towel.

Chica then turned back to Foxy who was thinking about something.

"You alright?" Chica asked.

"I'm okay lassy, just thinking about what the others were doing." Foxy sighed.

"Look Foxy, you may be in the group, but that doesn't mean we're tearing you away from your sister and friends. In fact, I would like to talk with Mangle myself, she seems pretty cool."

"Really? Oh okay, that sounds good." Foxy agreed.

Freddy came back and quickly cleaned up all the drool while Chica and Foxy laughed.

"NOT FUNNY!" Freddy snarled.

Awhile later, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy were all looking to cause some trouble. Freddy of course always brought along his pipe to smoke, Bonnie was wearing some brass knuckles this time, and Chica with a tazer hidden in the pockets of her mini skirt. Foxy was surprised Chica wore basically the same stuff everyday, though the color would change. The four stopped by a large building and waited for anything interesting. Freddy continued to smoke his pipe, Bonnie cracking his knuckles, Chica thinking of any plans, and Foxy looking around.

"Aye, must be a slow morning." Foxy sighed.

"Wait for it..." Freddy said.

Just then a car parks in front of a store across the street and the driver leaves into the store. Foxy notices Freddy growing a large evil smile on his face.

"Wait here." He told them.

Freddy casually walked over towards the car eyeing it and the person inside. Freddy pops out a long sharp claw from his index finger and proceeds to pop both back tires. Then he causally walks back like it was nothing and rejoins them.

"Have you done that before Foxy?" Freddy asked.

"Yeah, plenty of times." Foxy nodded.

"Nice, now then...here comes someone. Bonnie, you know what to do." Freddy said.

Bonnie nodded and eyed the man coming up. The man was busy on the phone and didn't really noticed the four, until Bonnie tripped him. The man fell and broke his phone when it smashed to the ground. The man was very angry.

"HEY! DO YOU KNOW MUCH THAT COSTS!" The man yelled at them.

Bonnie grabbed the man by the shirt and held up a fist.

"HOW ABOUT I GIVE YOU A PUMMELING FOR FREE!" Bonnie threatened.

"I'm cool, I'm cool!" The man whimpered.

Bonnie threw the man on the ground and kicked him. The man got up and ran while the four laughed. Foxy started to feel good, it was nice to laugh at something as a group than alone. Wanting to impress the others, Foxy spotted to the right of the three-way intersection a large hill where at the top a car was parked and nearbye a man was taking pictures. Foxy grew a devious smirk and looked at Chica.

"Hey lassy, ya mind helping me with something?" Foxy asked.

"Sure." Chica said a little confused.

She followed him up the hill and told her to taze the man. After doing so, Chica turned on the car and put it in neutral got on top of the car while Foxy started to push the car towards the steep slope. When it was close enough, Foxy and Chica got on top of the car and raced down the hill at incredible speed. The two pretended to surf on the roof and Freddy and Bonnie were in shock.

"ONWARDS YE OL' RUSTBUCKET!" Foxy yelled.

"WHOOOOOOOOOO!" Chica cheered.

As the car reached the bottom of the hill, up ahead was an antique store.

"LASSY, ABANDON SHIP! ABANDON SHIP!" Foxy yelled.

Foxy grabbed Chica and the two jump clear off the car before-

THOOOOOOOM!

The car smashes straight into the antique store destroying everything. The four look on in shock...it was much more destructive than they thought. But soon they all turned to Foxy who was laughing. When he saw they were looking at him, he stopped.

"What? Too far?" Foxy asked nervously.

"Foxy...that...was...AMAZING!" Chica yelled hugging him.

"Impressive my boy." Freddy said straightening his tie.

"It was okay..." Bonnie grumbled.

"Thank ya lads, now let's scram!" Foxy said.

The four peeled out of there before anyone could see them. They came to a stop at their usual hangout behind the pizzeria, Freddy had to catch his breath.

"That was close. Foxy, you've definitely shown the dangerous side of you." Freddy smiled.

"Aye, I used to always come up with the craziest ideas. Hopefully I'll come up with some more in the future." Foxy said.

Freddy puts an arm around Foxy and smiles.

"You stick with us kid, and we can teach you a few more things." Freddy laughed.

"That would be nice...Freddy." Foxy said, a tear almost escaping his eye.

Later on in the day, the four separated to do their own thing. Freddy talked with Foxy more about tales from the past and tips about being a better criminal. Foxy started to feel like Freddy could be some kind of father figure for him. Chica hung out with Mangle and Bon Bon and made sure not to bring up Bonnie. Said bunny was trying to avoid Bon Bon by spending time at the gym with a few of his other friends.

"So you're really going on a date with Foxy?" Mangle asked Chica.

"Yes, I'm actually excited. Still figuring out a good plan." Chica said.

"That's amazing, if I ever went on my first date, I would definitely want to look fabulous!" Bon Bon said.

"We can help you get ready." Mangle said.

"You would do that for me?" Chica said surprised.

"Of course!" The girls exclaimed.

Over at Freddy's house, Freddy and Nette were also pleased that the date had been made and they were determined to get Foxy ready for it. Both Foxy and Chica told each other that it wasn't necessary to be completely fancy. Foxy made sure to get a good shower and afterwards he smoothed out all his fur and polished his hook. He wore a nice black suit and pants. Freddy joked that he should where a tophat but Foxy rejected the idea.

"Looking good tiger!" The puppet said as Foxy faced a mirror.

"I hope this goes well." Foxy said starting to sweat already.

"You'll be fine!" Freddy assured.

"You can do this." Nette assured.

"For the record, you won't need flowers, she's not into that type of stuff." Freddy reminded him.

Foxy was glad he had their support.

**7:45 PM...Foxy, Mangle and Bon Bon's house...**

Foxy arrived back at his house where Mangle and Bon Bon were getting Chica ready. He received a text on his phone saying to come over now. When he rung on the doorbell, Bon Bon opened it.

"Foxy you're just in time, here's Chica!" Bon Bon said.

She stepped out of the way to reveal his date. Foxy's jaw and ears dropped at the sight of her.

"Swiggty swooty!" Foxy gasped.

Chica was wearing a bright yellow dress with a black belt. The only thing that changed about her face was that now she was wearing purple eyeshadow. She stepped closer to Foxy with a smirk.

"Hello Foxy." She said in a seductive manner.

"Uh...ahoy Chica. You're lookin' amazing." Foxy said still wide-eyed.

"He-he, you're lookin' pretty nice yourself." Chica said.

"Have fun you two!" Mangle called out.

"Stay out of trouble this time!" Bon Bon teased.

**8:00 PM...Pizzeria...**

Foxy and Chica of course chose the pizzeria as their place to eat. They both ordered an extra-large cheese pizza and some water before chatting.

"Wow, not many people here, I guess that's a good thing." Foxy shrugged.

"Yeah, makes it much more peaceful." Chica smiled.

"I'm really glad we did this Chica. I never thought I would meet such a beautiful women like you." Foxy said.

"Well I'm glad I got to meet you. You are what I've always wanted in a guy. Smart, dangerous, clever...the list goes on." Chica said.

"We all make a great team. I can see it already...though I still need to resolve things with Bonnie."

"Don't worry, Bonnie will warm up to you one day. He's just jealous because you beat him. He can be such an asshole sometimes." Chica groaned.

"By the way, both times when Freddy asked me about joining, he looked nervous. What's that all about?" Foxy finally asked.

"Oh he didn't tell you? His big brother Golden is out of jail. He's nothing but a giant psychopath, he used to beat up Freddy many times whenever he visited town. He's been in jail for 4 years and he's probably going to kill him this time. Freddy thinks with your past, mabye you could provide some assistance. That's not the reason why he wanted you though, he admires you, thinks you're just like us. Forget biting that man." Chica explained.

"Oh, well I'm glad the lad admires me. He's already starting to become like a father to me."

"Really?"

"Yeah, me and Mangle grew up on our own. Our parents died when we were 6...but it was okay. We had each other, and learned to survive without them...though we have some help by friends. You wouldn't know what it's like." Foxy's head lowered.

"Actually, my parents abandoned me because they couldn't afford to take care of me...plus they didn't really care. But like you two I had friends to help me. Meeting Freddy and Bonnie was the best thing that ever happened to me. Freddy is like our father isn't he?"

"Indeed."

Just then the pizza arrived and Chica began drooling. They ate a few slices enjoying themselves and the taste. As Foxy looked around, his eye widened at what he saw across the building. Chica followed his gaze and gasped. There sitting on the other side of the building was Golden...glaring at them with his black eyes and small white pupils.

"No...he can't be here." Chica gasped.

"We should just ignore him." Foxy said.

And so they tried to ignore him and finish up the pizza before Foxy put down the money and they left.

"Phew that was close." Foxy said.

Or so he thought, as they were almost at the end of the block, they heard a growl.

"HEY!"

"Shit." Foxy grumbled.

They turned around to see Golden there smirking. The bear stepped up to Foxy like he was trying to intimidate him. Foxy stood his ground while Chica slipped behind him.

"I've heard about you, you're Foxy, that fox who killed that man by biting him. Who knew you'd turn into some kind of killer." Golden chuckled.

"So what? I'm moving past that." Foxy growled.

"Golden please leave Freddy alone. He's your brother, why don't you love him like one? Chica yelled.

"FUCK FREDDY! He's nothing but a wimp. Did you actually think I was gonna waste 4 years trying to get back at him. I plan to one day, but I got other important stuff to do. Stuff that are not even in this city, I just wanted to get used to these surroundings again. I'm not wasting time on someone who won't fight back." Golden explained and gritted his teeth.

"Well we're not trying to be in yer way." Foxy said.

"You better not be killer. Don't think just because you killed someone doesn't mean you can just kill anyone, because you can't kill ME! Unless you wanna try!" Golden shoved Foxy.

Foxy growled and clenched his claws into a fist. Chica really didn't want nothing to happen.

"Foxy please, let's just leave." Chica said.

"Fine..." Foxy sighed.

Golden evily chuckled deciding to leave and rammed into Foxy's shoulder.

"Wimp." Golden said leaving.

When he left, Chica wiped her forehead.

"You okay?" Chica asked.

"Yeah, ye know there's one more problem."

"What's that?"

"Bon Bon's birthday is tomorrow, I was wondering if you and the others could help give her the best birthday ever!"

"Of course, I will make a few plans tonight...although Bonnie may not be able to come."

"Why?"

Chica was glad Bonnie actually had something to do tomorrow so she wouldn't be lying.

"Bonnie has one of those underground boxing matches tomorrow so he'll be busy."

"Ugh, now I know to never count on Bonnie. Fine, but you and Freddy will help?"

"Absolutely...but for now..."

Chica yanked Foxy in for their first kiss, Foxy's eye widened and mentally cheered in his head. Having no intention in backing out, he wrapped his arms around her. The kiss continued, both moaning and tongues wrestling for dominance. Eventually they had to separate for air.

"Mmm, that was amazing. In fact tonight was pretty interesting." Foxy said.

"Oh I agree...thank you so much for tonight Foxy."

"Anything for ye baby."

And so Foxy took Chica home and then decided to head home where he knew Mangle and Bon Bon were going to bug him all night about how it went. He decided that unless Chica told Freddy, he would tell him about his encounter with Golden. Speaking of Freddy, he and Bonnie were just returning home from a walk.

"I really think you should go see Bon Bon tomorrow. Now is the time!" Freddy said.

"I don't know...I worried about how she will react." Bonnie said.

"She will find out eventually, after all it's her long term quest. Damn it it's her birthday, and you've missed out on a lot of them!" Freddy snarled.

"But-"

"It's your decision, but if you refuse, you're only screwing up her life every day you wait."

Bonnie sighed...he was too conflicted right now. What would he do?

To be continued...

* * *

><p><em><strong>What would he do indeed. Next chapter will be mainly about Bon Bon and Bonnie finally reuniting, but not in a way you would expect. Will he show up to the birthday party? Or will it be a complete disaster? Stay tuned for the next chapter.<strong>_


	6. Birthday Surprise

**NOTE: This chapter is pretty long because a song is included at the end. I don't own the song "Live and Learn", it is owned by Crush 40.**

Chapter 6: Birthday Surprise

**8:00 AM...Foxy, Mangle and Bon Bon's house...**

Bon Bon had wished every birthday that Bonnie would return, but so far it never happened. Since she lived with Foxy and Mangle, she tried her best not to show how depressed she was. She enjoyed it when Foxy and Mangle would entertain her and buy her lots of stuff...but it wasn't the same with her brother. As the sunlight blasts into her room, she awoke ready to start her day.

"Another birthday, another year without my brother. But I guess it's not all bad...and long as my friends are around, I'll still keep a smile on my face." Bon Bon said.

She walked down the hallway and was just about to go down the steps when she heard running behind her. Before she can react, Foxy grabs her from behind into a tight hug.

"YAR HAR, me first mate now 15 years old. Happy birthday Bon Bon!" Foxy cheered.

"Haha, thank you Foxy!"

"I have something planned just for you this year. Though you may not be able to see it until later tonight." Foxy said.

"Ooh, it sounds interesting. I don't mind waiting!" Bon Bon shrugged.

"Great, but don't worry, we can still do whatever you want today. Freddy and Chica want to be involved too!" Foxy added.

"Cool! Hmm, now what do I want to do. I thought about just a walk around town...mabye look in the antique store."

Foxy's eyes widened when she named that place. The same store he and Chica destroyed yesterday.

"Aye, that store is under construction, some idiot crashed into it." Foxy lied.

"Oh, that's too bad." Bon Bon sighed.

"But come on, there are other stuff to do." Foxy said.

"Like you watching your step?" Bon Bon smirked.

"Huh?"

Foxy suddenly slips down the stairs just as Mangle exits her room.

"Did you have a nice fall?" Mangle teased.

"OH GO BACK TO SLEEP!" Foxy rolled his eyes.

"Hey Bon Bon, me and Chica were planning to take you out all day. Is that okay?" Mangle asked.

"That's excellent!" Bon Bon cheered.

**8:15...Freddy's house...**

Freddy and Chica were in the living room making plans while Bonnie walked downstairs yawning. Chica had already decided to ignore him while Freddy gave him a glance. Bonnie noticed this and turned to Freddy.

"What?" Bonnie asked.

"Well, have you decided?" Freddy asked.

"No...not yet." Bonnie sighed.

"Typical, I can't believe this is even a choice!" Chica growled.

"You don't understand." Bonnie gritted his teeth in anger.

"AND WHAT IS THAT EXACTLY? BECAUSE INSIDE YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A SELFISH ASSHOLE?" Chica stormed over to him and faced himself.

"SELFISH? I'M NOT SELFISH! I DON'T WANT TO BE SEEN BY HER!"

"SHE'S GONNA FIND YOU WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT! SHE'LL BE EVEN MORE HURT WHEN SHE FINDS OUT YOU'VE BEEN HIDING FROM HER!"

"SHE WON'T FIND THAT OUT!"

"NOT IF I TELL HER!"

"YOU BETTER NOT!"

"OR WHAT? YOU GONNA HURT ME? GO AHEAD AND SWING BUNNY, I SWEAR I'LL KNOCK YOUR ASS OUT!"

Chica and Bonnie stared each other down ready for one of them to make a move. Freddy pulled Chica away before anything could happen. Then he turned to Bonnie.

"Bonnie, if you honestly think that fighting is better than repairing your relationship with your sister. So be it, we're not gonna fight over this anymore." Freddy walked away from him.

"Whatever." Bonnie scoffed.

He left the house and over to the gym to train for his boxing match tonight. Chica was so enraged, she just wanted to punch him in the throat.

"THAT MOTHER-FUCKER!" Chica yelled.

"Chica calm down, he made his decision, we'll leave him alone." Freddy said rubbing Chica's shoulder.

"Fine, let's just get back to planning." Chica changed the subject.

And so for the rest of the day, Mangle and Chica took Bon Bon out shopping while Freddy, Nette, Foxy and even Mike Schmidt worked together to get a surprise done at Foxy's house. Mangle bought Bon Bon a few necklaces and Chica bought her some nice brushes and a few bowties. Bonnie thought about Bon Bon all day but knew the others would never understand how he felt about the situation. Eventually, Mangle told Chica to keep Bon Bon busy as she headed back to the house. When she got there, she could see the surprise was almost finished.

**7:00 PM...Foxy, Mangle and Bon Bon's house...**

"How's everything going?" Mangle asked Foxy when she came in to the living room.

"Ship-shape lassy! Just putting the finishing touches on. Did Bon Bon have a good day out?" Foxy asked.

"Yep, bought her a lot of things she wanted...and surprisingly it wasn't much." Mangle shrugged.

Mangle nodded and saw Freddy dressed up rather nice with a brown suit, black bowtie, clean tophat and for some reason he was wearing some white gloves.

"I see you're all dressed up." Mangle said.

"I like to dress up for special occasions like this." Freddy chuckled.

"By the way, where's Bonnie?" Foxy asked.

Freddy suddenly frowned, he remembered he finally needed to tell them...luckily Bon Bon wasn't around.

"Foxy, Bonnie refused to come to the party since he had some boxing match tonight!"

Foxy gasped, and so did Nette, Mike and Mangle who gathered.

"Why?" Foxy started to get angry.

"Because...well I don't think Bon Bon ever told you but...Bonnie is her older brother." Freddy broke the news.

That news struck everybody...especially Foxy and Mangle.

"HE'S WHAT?" Foxy yelled.

"Yeah, apparently two weeks before the house fire, he left her saying he wanted to better himself. He felt Bon Bon didn't deserve him so he fled all the way to this town where I met him. He doesn't want Bon Bon to ever see him again, and he didn't want me or Chica to tell you. He would leave whenever Bon Bon was near him. I told him he's been probably hurting her feelings secretly every day." Freddy explained.

Now Foxy and Mangle knew what "Own quest" Bon Bon meant, searching for her brother. Foxy couldn't believe that for 4 years Bonnie has avoided his own sister, he wasn't around when the house fire took place, nor during all her birthdays, and now they're in the same town and he still avoids her. Foxy's eye changed to black with his pupil going white again and he growled.

"Bonnie...that...THAT...THAT SORRY SON OF A BITCH!" Foxy roared.

"Foxy calm down, there's nothing we can do besides just telling Bon Bon that he's here." Mangle said.

"Oh we're gonna tell her at some point...but first...I'm gonna beat the shit out of that purple fucker!" Foxy proceeded to run out of the house.

"FOXY WAIT!" Mangle chased after him.

Foxy ran to the next neighborhood, and stormed straight for Freddy's house. Mangle finally caught up to him.

"DON'T STOP ME MANGLE!" Foxy growled.

"FOXY JUST STOP! PLEASE! YOU'RE GONNA GET YOURSELF HURT!" Mangle yelled.

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I CARE! THAT BUNNY NEEDS SOME SENSE BEATEN INTO HIM!" Foxy said.

That's when they saw Bonnie just entering the house. He noticed it was empty so they must have been at the party. Before he could go upstairs, he heard the front door slam open.

"THERE YE ARE ASSHOLE!" Foxy snarled.

Bonnie turned to his rival and gritted his teeth.

"What the hell do you want fox?" Bonnie said cracking his knuckles.

"I HEARD ALL ABOUT YOU BETRAYING BON BON! HOW DARE YOU LEAVE HER FOR 4 YEARS AND NOT WORRY ABOUT HOW'S SHE'S DOING!"

Bonnie angrily went up to Foxy's face and growled.

"I DIDN'T BETRAY HER! I JUST DIDN'T WANT HER BECOMING LIKE ME!"

"YOU SAID YOU WOULD BETTER YOURSELF! I HAVEN'T SEEN ANY OF THAT! SHE'S BEEN HIDING THE FACT THAT SHE HAD A BROTHER TO ME AND MANGLE! WE'VE BEEN TAKING CARE OF HER EVER SINCE THE HOUSE FIRE!"

"What house fire?" Bonnie looked confused.

"THE ONE THAT WE SAVED HER FROM THAT KILLED YOUR PARENTS! THEY'RE DEAD BONNIE, THEY'VE BEEN DEAD FOR 4 FUCKING YEARS!" Foxy revealed to him.

Bonnie's face changed to horror...all this news was hitting him too fast. So fast he got angry again.

"YOU BETTER NOT HAVE HURT HER!"

"WE HAVEN'T! UNLIKE YE WHO FAILED HER! YE FAILED HER! SOME BROTHER YOU TURNED OUT TO BE!"

Bonnie had a look on his face that meant he was close to grabbing him by the throat.

"FUCK...YOU...FOXY!" Bonnie growled, his head tilting to the side a bit.

"FUCK YE TOO, FAILURE!" Foxy retorted.

In an instant, Bonnie swung a wild haymaker but Foxy ducked under it...round 2 was on. Mangle wanted to break it up.

"GUYS STOP!" Mangle yelled.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" Both of them said to her.

Foxy turned to Bonnie and sucker-punched him hard in the face. Bonnie recovered quickly and punched Foxy in the chest and gave him an uppercut. Foxy retaliated by charging Bonnie and tackling him into a wall where he punched him 4 times in the face with his fist and part of his hook. Bonnie shoved Foxy back and punched Foxy in the face but he barely felt it.

Foxy was full of so much rage at the moment he could barely feel any pain...and his strength and speed increased. Bonnie may have been tougher, but Foxy was faster. He delivered several punches to Bonnie's chest and face in a fast pace before grabbing Bonnie's head down and kneeing Bonnie in the chin. Bonnie felt dazed and staggered around. Foxy then jumped and did a spin-kick knocking Bonnie the ground.

Mangle knew she had to intervene when Foxy pounced on Bonnie and they wrestled on the ground. Foxy finally pinned him and delivered one last blow to the face making Bonnie blackout for a moment. Mangle tackled Foxy off of him and pinned him down.

"THAT'S ENOUGH! STOP IT! YOU WON AGAIN ALRIGHT!" Mangle snarled.

Foxy's eye went back to normal and they got up. Bonnie regained consciousness and sat up rubbing his face...it was like he was crying for being defeated again.

"YOU SIT THERE AND THINK ABOUT HOW YOU SCREWED UP HER LIFE! Let's go Mangle." Foxy said.

The two left while Bonnie rubbed his face. He wasn't seriously hurt, but his feelings were. Back at Foxy's house, he and Mnagle had arrived before Bon Bon and Chica and had to get ready. An hour later when Bon Bon arrived, she was blindfolded by Chica and sat down.

"Ooh, I'm excited." Bon Bon clapped her hands.

"Okay one...two...three!" Chica took off the blindfold.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone cheered.

Bon Bon was so amazed by everything. In the living room, there was a large stage made out of wood with a purple curtain with star designs on it. Everything had been moved out of the living room except the large couch. Sitting on the couch was Nette, Freddy and Mike. Bon Bon admired the decorations and even the large table of cake and other foods and drinks...mainly pizza and soda.

"This is amazing!" Bon Bon's eyed grew huge.

"Glad you like it, Foxy and Mangle want to show you something!" Chica pointed to the stage.

Suddenly the lights go out and two large spotlights shine on the stage. Foxy suddenly pops out from behind the curtain wearing a pirate hat and holding a map on his hook and a fake sword in his hand.

"Ahoy mateys! I be Foxy the Pirate fox, always ready for adventure and battling rival pirates who are after me booty! Today I have special adventure planned for me first mate. And I'll bet the lassy is willing to join me." Foxy looked down at her and she blushed.

"Of course I will." Bon Bon said.

She got on stage and Foxy handed her the map before the curtain opened more to reveal a hand-made pirate ship, thanks to the magic of Nette's music box.

"Thar be troubled waters ahead, but nothing this ol' pirate and his first mate can handle. What's that? Rival pirate off the starboard bow!" Foxy pointed out.

"What shall we do captain?" Bon Bon asked.

"Aye, I see the treasure up ahead as well. I'll take on the pirate while ye snag the treasure!"

"Aye aye captain!" Bon Bon said.

Just then, Mangle jumped onto the stage wearing a pirate hat as well and holding a fake sword.

"AHOY CAPTAIN FOXY! I BE CAPTAIN MANGLE, I'LL BE TAKING THAT TREASURE!" Mangle said.

"OH NO YE DON'T! THAT TREASURE BE MINE!"

Foxy and Mangle began to sword fight while adding some samurai moves as well. Bon Bon sneaks past Mangle and grabs a treasure chest on the side of the stage. Seeing Foxy was losing, she trips Mangle who dramatically falls off the stage.

"YAR HAR! WE GOT IT! WE GOT OUR BOOTY! But I couldn't have done it alone, it was all thanks to me first mate!" Foxy smiled at her.

Freddy, Nette, Chica and Mike broke into applause! Bon Bon had to agree that this was definitely a great birthday...even though her brother wasn't here...again.

**10:00 PM...same house...**

Later after some eating, dancing, and Freddy and Chica singing the birthday song, Bon Bon needed to get some air.

"Phew, I think I'm gonna step outside for a bit. It's a little hot." Bon Bon said to Mangle.

"Okay, just don't stay out too long." Mangle told her.

Bon Bon walked outside and breathed in some fresh air. He had a large smile on her face and sipped what remained of her drink. That's when she spotted someone running towards an old warehouse. She heard some boxing matches went on over there, curious she walked down the street and followed the animal. The cat walked in and when the doors opened, lots of cheering could be heard. Bon Bon peered through a small window and saw tons of animals gathered around a large cage where inside the two animals were boxing...though it looked like it was almost over.

"Wow...this is a creepy place to have boxing matches." Bon Bon said.

"She was able to see who was currently fighting...and who she saw made her eyes grow as big as dinner plates. She could see a purple bunny duking it out with a white and grey wolf, and the bunny was winning easily. Both were pretty beat up but still going at it. The bunny landed a few punches to the wolf's face before the wolf hit the bunny in the chest. But the bunny was much stronger and started to pummel the wolf in a corner after the wolf swung and missed. Bon Bon winced when the bunny knocked out the wolf, the impact echoing around the building.

"Wow...wait is that...no it couldn't be." Bon Bon shook her head.

Then she got the most shocking alarm ever in her life.

"BONNIE! BONNIE! BONNIE! BONNIE!" The crowd cheered.

Bon Bon couldn't believe what she just heard...her brother's name...he was here...this whole time...boxing? A few minutes later, all the animals were starting to exit, Bonny said goodbye to a few friends before turning in the opposite direction. Who he saw made his fur go cold, his mouth dry, his ears drooping, his eyes widen. It was Bon Bon who was staring back at him. The two couldn't say anything to each other at first.

_"Ooooooooohhhh ssshhhiiiit!" _Bonnie mentally gasped.

Bonnie examined Bon Bon, she looked like she did four years ago, only taller. Bon Bon examined Bonnie, she noticed all the bruises on his body and the black eye from the fight. He was still wearing his black boxing gloves for some reason. Bonnie finally came closer and placed his gloved hands on Bon Bon's shoulders.

"Bon Bon? Is that you?" Bonnie asked, tears coming to his eyes.

"Bonnie?" Bon Bon said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Yes it's me. Your brother."

Suddenly, something unexpected happened. Bon Bon angrily shook Bonnie's arms off her and stepped back. She was really angry.

"What? What's wrong Bon Bon?" Bonnie asked.

"Four years Bonnie. Four years...and you leave me...FOR THIS?" Bon Bon pointed to his gloves.

Bonnie felt embarrassed and nervous, he couldn't respond back with an excuse.

"Bon Bon, I don't-"

"SHUT UP!" Bon Bon yelled.

Bonnie stepped back in shock.

"Let me explain-"

"NO! I WAS SO WORRIED THAT YOU WERE DEAD! YOU PROMISED EVERYTHING WOULD BE OKAY! YOU SAID YOU WOULD STOP BEING A CRIMINAL AND STOP FIGHTING! YOU LIED TO ME!" Bon Bon snarled.

WHAM!

Before Bonnie could respond, Bon Bon sucker-punches him in the face before running off crying. Bonnie turned to her direction and ran after her.

"BON BON WAIT!"

"FUCK YOU!"

Bonnie had no idea Bon Bon swore a lot now. He continued to chase her even though she was much faster thanks to training with Foxy. But soon he ran out of breath and just watched her run.

"No..." Bonnie cried.

Up head, Bon Bon ran into an alley to sit and cry. She couldn't believe all this time her brother was lying to her. She wasted four years worrying about him...her quest was a success but had a negative outcome. Suddenly, a man enters the alley attracted to her crying and smirks.

"Hello bunny, are ya lost?" The man asked deviously.

Bon Bon gasped when the man took out a knife.

"What do you want?" Bon Bon asked.

"Oh just having fun torturing people, nothing new." The man said coming closer.

"STAY AWAY!" Bon Bon winced.

But before the man could touch her, he is suddenly rammed into the wall and beaten harshly. The knife is dropped and Bon Bon tosses it out of the alley, she looked up to see her saver...Bonnie. The brother had the man pinned to the wall.

"DON'T YOU EVER THREATEN MY SISTER LIKE THAT AGAIN! NO ONE WILL EVER HURT HER, SO YOU BETTER GET YOUR ASS DOWN THE STREET BEFORE RIP YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR FUCKING ASS!" Bonnie said with a wild look in his eyes.

The man nodded and was punched out of the alley and he ran. Bonnie without warning grabbed Bon Bon into a hug and they were both crying now.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'm sorry." Bonnie cried.

Bon Bon's anger was destroyed as she was just happy to be hugged by her brother again.

"I love you Bonnie!"

"I love you too Bon Bon!"

A bit later, the two walked back to her house while catching up.

"So you actually kicked some ass?" Bonnie asked her.

"Yeah, he was hurting Mangle so of course I stepped in, plus he kicked me in the back of the head." Bon Bon said.

"Nice...guess fighting and anger really do run in the family huh?"

"Yep. Sorry about our parents Bonnie."

"I'll miss them, especially since I'm not used to the news yet. Sorry was I was scared about you seeing me." Bonnie said.

"It's okay...just glad to have my brother back. You gonna take those gloves off?"

"When we get to your house. This birthday isn't over yet."

When they arrived, everyone stopped and stared at them. Needless to say it was awkward at first, but Bon Bon explained that everything was okay and the party resumed.

"Now was that so bad?" Freddy teased Bonnie.

"Whatever, hey Foxy!" Bonnie called him.

"Bonnie." Foxy simply said turning to him.

Everyone got a little nervous when the two faced each other.

"Thank you." Bonnie said.

"For what?" Foxy was confused.

"For knocking some sense into me and also...I'm sorry for the way I treated you." Bonnie said smiling.

"Aw, all water under the bridge laddy. Just glad we can be friends." Foxy smiled back.

The two fist-bump as a sign of friendship before Bonnie rubbed Bon Bon's head.

"Hey Bon Bon, I think a cool song is in order."

"Really? For me?

"For all of us, but especially you. If only we had some instruments, I left my guitar at the house."

"Actually I stole it." Chica said handing it to him.

"And we got a drum set here too!" Foxy said going upstairs.

When everything was set on the stage, the four got in their spots, Freddy and Chica singing, Bonnie on his guitar and Foxy on the drums.

"What song exactly?" Chica asked.

"Oh you'll know this one!" Foxy smirked.

Bonnie and Foxy started playing to the rhythm of "Live and Learn" by Crush 40. Freddy began to sing with the three joining in eventually.

"Can you feel life, moving through your mind?

Ooooooooh, looks like it came back for more

Yeah!

Can you feel time, slippin' down your spine?

Ooooooooh,

You try and try to ignore

Yeah!

But you can hardly swallow

Your fears and pain

When you can't help but follow

It puts you right back where you came!

Live and learn!

Hanging on to the edge of tomorrow

Live and learn!

From the works of yesterday

Live and learn!

If you beg or if you borrow

Live and learn!

You may never find your way!"

The other cheered and the main four were amazed that they could sing perfectly together, usually Foxy didn't sing so he was the most surprised. They continued and Freddy getting more energetic.

"Can you feel life, tangle you up inside?

Yeah!

Now you're face down on the floor!

Oh!

But you can't save your sorrow

You've paid in trade

When you can't help but follow!

It puts you right back where you came!

Live and learn!

Hanging on the edge of tomorrow

Live and learn!

From the works of yesterday

Live and learn!

If you beg or if you borrow

Live and learn!

You may never find your way!"

Bonnie started his solo which got everyone up and dancing as well. Bon Bon began to tear up with joy hearing Bonnie's guitar after so long. Finally towards the end of the song, everybody sung on the chorus! Bonnie joined Freddy at the mic!

"Live and learn!

Hanging on the edge of tomorrow

Live and learn!

From the works of yesterday

Live and learn!

If you beg or if you borrow

Live and learn!

You may never find your way

Live and learn!

Hanging on the edge of tomorrow

Live and learn!

From the works of yesterday

Live and learn!

If you beg or if you borrow

Live and learn!

You may never find your way!"

Once the song ended, everybody cheered wildy. The gang looked at each other with approval and Bon Bon jumped onto Bonnie.

"That was awesome!" Bon Bon said.

"Glad you liked it, happy birthday little sister." Bonnie kissed her on the forehead.

"Thank you big brother...I'm glad you're here...with me."

To be continued...

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'll be honest I teared up a bit several times while writing this chapter. I was glad to finally reunite Bon Bon and Bonnie and include one of my favorite songs. Coming up, Foxy joins the gang in more crazy shenanigans and may accidentally run into some cops. Also, we see how Bon Bon and Bonnie are doing are reuniting and the fair comes to town! Stay tuned for the next chapter!<strong>_


	7. A Fair Adventure

Chapter 7: A Fair Adventure

**10:00 AM...Foxy, Mangle and Bon Bon's house...**

After the birthday party was a huge success and Bonnie and Bon Bon were reunited, the two didn't even feel like sleeping at all last night. They spent the whole night talking, playing around, a bit of friendly rough-housing, and just had a good time. They were currently passed out on the long couch at her house. Foxy and Mangle woke up to see them still there.

"Wow, ye know it's hard to see Bonnie being such a softy." Foxy teased.

"Tell me about it, but it's kinda cute." Mangle said.

"True, hey look I need to talk to Freddy about what happened 2 nights ago. I was gonna tell him yesterday, but I didn't want the lad to be all nervous on Bon Bon's birthday." Foxy said.

"Alright! Just know that Nette was actually talking to me a bit about Golden, something about how he may have some kind of powers, like the power of Nette's music box.

"Nette never fully explained that box to me, but it's his personal secret so it's not fer me to figure ouy, Golden on the other hand..." Foxy shook his head.

"Just be careful. He may get upset." Mangle said.

**10:15 AM...Freddy's house...**

Foxy arrived at Freddy's house where the bear was watching TV.

"Ah, morning Foxy my boy!" Freddy said lifting his hat.

"Morning Freddy, hey look I need to talk to ya about something that happened two nights ago!" Foxy said sitting next to him on the couch.

"What might that be?" Freddy asked.

"Well...I ran into that asshole Golden."

Freddy's eyes went wide, his hat sliding a bit forward, his claws popping out and gripping the sofa cushions.

"Ye alright?" Foxy asked.

"W-W-Where did you see him?" Freddy turned to him nervously.

"At the pizzeria while me and Chica were on our date. We tried to ignore him but he followed us out, he told us that he's not worried about getting back at ye right now and has other stuff to do outside of town. I was going to beat him up but Chica held me back." Foxy explained.

Freddy softly grabbed Foxy's shoulders, his eyes full of terror.

"Don't pick a fight with him. You won't w-w-win, trust me I k-k-know. He's not to be messed with, he's like a d-d-demon spawned by Satan himself...evil...pure evil." Freddy's voice trembled.

Foxy had never seen Freddy this terrified...it made his own heart sad to him like this. He didn't deserve to live like this.

"Freddy...I've never told you this but...even after our short time knowing each other...I just wanted to say that yer like a father to me and Mangle." Foxy said.

Freddy was surprised by this.

"Father? Me?"

"Yes...ye care for us. Ye helped me gain true friends, people I can count on, taught me a lot of things about how the world works these days. And I want to return the favor by getting ye through this." Foxy said.

Freddy, not the one to cry in front of people, broke into tears and hugged Foxy who rubbed his back.

"Just let it all out Freddy. Just let it all out." Foxy whispered.

Chica came downstairs hearing the crying and decided to say nothing when she saw Foxy motioning for her to not speak.

"I just want to be stronger. I want to show my brother that I'm more than what he thinks. I'm tired of being his punching bag!" Freddy growled.

"I know ye are, and we want to help. We can do this if we can work together as a team. But not just any team, a family...a Fazbear family. " Foxy said.

Freddy knew he was right, they were a family. He, Foxy, Bonnie, Chica, Mangle, Bon Bon and Nette should always have each others back no matter what. Freddy smiled feeling better. Then Foxy had an idea.

"Hey Freddy, have you ever surfed down the streets on a board?" Foxy smirked.

"Huh?"

Soon Freddy, Chica and a returning Bonnie found themselves following Foxy down some steep hills on surf boards they stole a long time ago. While Foxy was having an easy time, Chica was having trouble steering, Bonnie was trying to gain speed and Freddy almost lost balance. But the three soon got the hang of it and were joining on both sides as they raced down the streets.

"Uh Foxy, how do we stop these things?" Freddy asked.

"Ye'll see, drift left here!" Foxy pointed out.

They drifted down the street on the left and saw some construction and some gates blocking the road.

"JUMP BACK!" Foxy yelled.

They four jump backwards sending the boards crashing into the signs.

"Whoa, that was pretty fun!" Bonnie said.

"I know, all that speed. Too bad I'm not that speedy." Freddy whined.

"Come on, I'm sure you're pretty fast!" Foxy chuckled.

Bonnie and Chica were trying to hold in their laughs and Freddy threw his tophat at Bonnie's face but he still laughed. That's when Chica remembered something.

"Hey guys, the fair is coming to town today. Should be up and running by tonight...we should go! We do every year after all." Chica reminded them.

"Oh yeah, that sounds like a good idea. Freddy agreed.

"As long we all to agree to get on the rollercoaster, it's boring doing it alone." Bonnie groaned.

Foxy looked a bit nervous and the others could see that.

"What's wrong Foxy?" Chica asked.

"I've...never been on a roller-coaster before." Foxy rubbed his hook.

Bonnie found this interesting, his evil grin returning to his face.

"Oh Foxy, that was a big mistake, because you WILL be getting on." Bonnie said.

"WHAT?' Foxy gasped.

"You've never been on one, yet you do all this crazy stuff like evading police, jumping across rooftops, racing downhill on foot or board...but you can't do roller-coasters?" Freddy asked putting his tophat back on.

"No it's not that, it's just that I'd be worried if any police would be nearby to get me in trouble." Foxy lied.

"Sure it is, well as you know, we don't care about the fuzz. We're willing to start a fight with them if we have to." Bonnie said.

"Well, it would be nice, I should go ask the others." Foxy said.

"Then let's go!" Chica said.

Foxy looked over at Freddy who was smiling.

"You gonna be okay?" Foxy asked.

"I'll be fine, thank you." Freddy nodded.

**11:00 AM...Foxy, Mangle and Bon Bon's house...**

Bon Bon was very excited about the fair because it would be the first time she went with her brother after so long. Mangle gave Foxy a few tips about doing some things with Chica. Freddy was looking forward to getting dizzy. Foxy offered Nette to go but he was too concentrated on his music box.

"Aye, ye're right Mangle, finding Chica some kind of gift would be nice." Foxy agreed with his sister.

"Who knows, mabye you'll receive a little reward afterwards!" Mangle smirked bouncing her eyebrows.

Foxy's cheeks became red...he wasn't comfortable talking about stuff like that.

"Arr, mabye...but now I just need to find out what she likes." Foxy rubbed his chin.

"Whatever it is, just don't go poking a hole through it." Mangle laughed.

Foxy rolled his eyes at her teasing. Meanwhile, Freddy and Bonnie were making a bet.

"Alright Freddy, if you can go through most of the rides without throwing up, I'll give you $50!"

"Oh you're so on bunny, DEAL!"

Bon Bon and Chica shook their heads in disapproval.

"Hey Chica, we should fill up on food before we go. I hear the food is pretty nasty these days."

"Yeah you're right, I could make us some really large pizzas! One for the boys, one for the girls."

"That sounds awesome!"

**11:00 AM...Freddy's house...**

"Pizzas are finished!" Chica announced.

In the kitchen, Mangle and Bon Bon were sitting at the table and Chica sat theirs down.

"Wow, thanks Chica!" Bon Bon said.

"Yeah this looks great!" Mangle said.

"Aw, I just love making pizza." Chica chuckled.

Then she delivered the second pizza to Foxy, Bonnie and Freddy who were watching TV in the living room. Their mouths began to drool when they saw pizza in all its glory. She sat the large circular plate on Bonnie's lap.

"Thanks lassy! This looks so good." Foxy said.

"Yeah thanks Chica, I'm starving!" Bonnie rubbed his hands.

"Excellent as always Chica!" Freddy said.

"Enjoy boys!" Chica left back into the kitchen with Mangle and Bon Bon.

The boys couldn't decide which piece to start with. There were 10 slices, 3 animals, meaning each would get three slices and one slice would be left alone. A bit later when it got to that moment, the three of them touch the last slice, which then caused an argument.

"Um, what are you doing Bonnie?" Freddy asked.

"What, getting the last piece!" Bonnie said.

"I think you mean I get the last piece." Foxy cut in.

"Oh please, it's obviously mine, after all I'm a big bunny, and I need to eat all I can." Bonnie said.

"Well I'm a big bear, and I need to eat more as well." Freddy argued.

"Chica knows only I am worthy of having any last slice." Foxy snarled.

"Screw that it's MINE!"

"NO MINE!"

"MINE!"

The three grab for the large slice and start a 3-way tug-of-war. But the greasy food slips from their hands and falls on the ground. The three look between each other and growl before remembering something about eating food that fell on the floor.

"5-SECOND RULE!"

The three pounce on the slice and start brawling over it in a large dust-cloud fight. Meanwhile, the girls were talking in the kitchen and ignored them.

"Ugh, boys." Mangle groaned.

"Actually I made them the extra slice just in case that would happen. It's funny!" Chica had a mischievous look on her face.

Mangle and Bon Bon laughed...they never expected Chica could be so clever.

**9:00 PM...The Fair...**

That night behind the cities' civic center in the extremely large parking lot, the gang gathered at the fair. Many children and their parents went around getting on the big rides, eating food or playing games. Loud music played from almost every ride. This was the perfect night too, it wasn't too cold, or too hot. They needed to make a plan...especially since they were all, including a nervous Foxy, getting on the large roller-coaster. Freddy gathered them near the coaster. Foxy looked up, it was pretty big, had a few loops and spirals, several drops...a nightmare was what Foxy would call it.

"Alright everyone, you can go do whatever you want, but in one hour we will meet here to ride this. Got it?" Freddy said.

"Got it!" They all nodded.

So the gang split off in pairs, Freddy and Mangle, Bonnie and Bon Bon, and Foxy and Chica. Foxy was determined to give Chica a good time, and find her something. Foxy was not surprised that unlike Freddy who only wore a tophat and bowtie and Bon Bon who only wore a bowtie, the others like Chica and Bonnie were wearing the exact same stuff they wore when he met them, and Mangle always wore the same stuff everyday, even the white gloves. Earlier that day, Chica and Foxy had went out and she bought Foxy some spiked bracelets for his wrists and ankles which he loved.

They had a lot of money to spend, so they decided to play a few games, but doing terribly at them. Foxy and Mangle went to ride several rides with Mangle checking to see if Freddy would throw up on anything so she could tell Bonnie.

"Ready to hurl?" Mangle said as they got on a spinning ride.

"Oh please, mabye it will be you." Freddy scoffed.

"We'll see won't we."

Meanwhile, Bonnie and Bon Bon were trying to find something interesting to ride first. But they're so many decisions.

"Hmm, do you have an idea Bon Bon?" Bonnie asked.

"Well, we could...nah, but there is...nope. Hmm, I'm not sure." Bon Bon shrugged.

Just then they heard someone from nearbye...from a certain dunk game.

"HEY BUNNY! YOU DON'T LOOK SO TOUGH!"

Bonnie turned to the person responsible ready for a fist-fight when he saw man dressed like a clown inside a cage above water. Bonnie knew exactly what was going on.

"Ugh, I hate these games. Clown insults you until you hit that target with a ball." Bonnie grumbled.

"Oh, I've never seen this before." Bon Bon said.

Bonnie was glad only 2 or 3 people were around...and they seemed to recognize Bonnie as one of the gang members...so did the clown.

"YOU AIN'T THE TOUGHEST PERSON IN YOUR GROUP!" The clown teased.

"YOU TALKIN' TO ME CLOWN?" Bonnie stepped up.

"Why is your name Bonnie anyway, are you a girl?" The clown teased.

"I...am a man!" Bonnie growled.

He paid for 3 balls and looked at the target. Unfortunately he missed the first 2 times and the clown continued to tease him. Fed up with the teasing, Bon Bon decided to encourage him...she nudged him.

"You've got this Bonnie...focus!" She whispered.

Bonnie took one last throw and hits the target dunking the clown who was surprised. Everyone cheered as Bonnie flipped him off.

"Nice work bro!" Bon Bon said.

"Thanks sis." Bonnie smiled at her.

They were about to leave when the clown yelled at them again.

"HEY KID, I BET YOU COULDN'T DO ANY BETTER!" The clown teased Bon Bon.

Bon Bon stopped in her tracks and turned giving the clown a death glare. Seeing the glare, the manager gave her 3 balls for free, but she only needed one and dunked clown on her first try. Bon Bon said nothing and left with Bonnie to do something else. Foxy was still trying to figure what would be perfect for Chica.

"Say Chica, has there been anything you've tried to get from these games before?" Foxy asked.

"Well, I've seen several things, but ever since I was a kid...I've seen this cupcake plushy with eyes on it. It was so cute and I wanted it so bad." Chica said smiling at the memories.

"Really? What game had it?"

"Several...but the one I never tried was the Test of Strength game over there." Chica pointed to the right where someone had just failed to slam the trigger hard enough to get the bell rung.

"Hmm, mabye I could try it. If I win, the cupcake is all yours!" Foxy said.

"Aw thank you sweetie!" Chica said kissing him on the cheek.

Foxy went over to the man and paid to play. Foxy picked up the large hammer and let out a sigh. He was doing this for Chica, nothing could stop him. His mind traveled back to all the difficult times in his life, like him and Mangle losing their parents, the insults for missing a hand and eye, the pain he's been through.

"For me crew!" Foxy mumbled.

SLAM!

Foxy hits the trigger with so much force and the puck shoots up and rings the bell. Several others cheer and Chica hugs him.

"That was amazing!" Chica said.

"Aw thanks." Foxy blushed.

When picking a prize, he spotted the cupcake with eyes and picked that. Foxy gave Chica the item she wanted for a long time. She nearly teared up.

"Thank you so much Foxy!" Chica smiled at him.

"Yer welcome, anything for ye, remember that." Foxy smiled.

Chica pulled him into a kiss and then whispered in his ear.

"I owe you...tonight." Chica said seductively.

Foxy smirked knowing what she was talking about.

"Excellent."

"Hello." Came a familiar voice.

Foxy and Chica looked down to see BB with a balloon.

"BB? It's been awhile, how are ye?" Foxy asked rubbing the kid's head.

"I'm having a blast. We're about to go on the rollercoaster." BB said.

"Shiver me timbers! Ye not afraid?" Foxy asked.

"Nope, it will be fun. Are you getting on?" BB asked.

"Well...probably...mabye...yeah...yeah I am." Foxy rubbed his head.

"Awesome, well I'm gonna go back to my parents back over, it was nice running into again Foxy." BB said.

"Nice to see ye as well." Foxy said.

"Oh by the way...I knew it." BB said looking at Chica.

"Yar, ye got us." Foxy chuckled.

When BB left, Freddy arrived looking a little green in the face while Mangle was fine.

"Just lost a bet huh?" Chica said.

"Yeah...and now I owe Bonnie $50...damn it." Freddy growled.

"Well, it's almost time for that rollercoaster, I say we grab the others and get in line." Mangle said.

After finding Bonnie and Bon Bon, they got in the short line for the coaster, Foxy was starting to sweat which Bonnie noticed.

"Relax Foxy, it'll be over before you know it." Bonnie smirked.

Foxy knew trusting Bonnie with anything would be a bad idea. Eventually they got on the ride pairing up the same way they were the whole time. Unfortunately for Foxy, he and Chica got the front car. Chica kept the cupcake plushy with the operators who kindly kept it safe. Bonnie was right behind Foxy and leaned forward to whisper in his ear.

"Don't scream!" Bonnie said.

"Ugh, not helping Bonnie." Foxy growled.

Soon the coaster began, going up to the highest point, did a turn and that's when it got interesting. Foxy's eye became as wide as dinner plates after seeing the entire fair from so high up. He clutched Chica's fingerless-gloved hand and held it tight. Finally came the first drop, everyone except Foxy cheered wildly as they dropped, Foxy shut his eye as they did a few corkscrews and 2 drops. Freddy was clutching his tophat in his hand, Mangle had her gloved hands up, Bonnie and Bon Bon were cheering and Chica was staring at the track.

"THIS IS AWESOME FOXY! YOU GOT TO GET INTO IT!" Chica said after a few hills.

"I WANT TO! IT'S ALL JUST HAPPENING SO FAST!" Foxy said.

But eventually Foxy began to enjoy himself and joined in on the cheering. By the time it was over, Freddy had to go to a bathroom to throw-up.

"He still owes me." Bonnie said.

"Did you have fun Foxy?" Chica asked.

"It was amazing, we have to do it again next time, and the time after that!" Foxy said.

"Oh you know we will."

After Chica recvoered the plushy, the group decided to spend another hour there before heading home. Fox needed to speak with Mangle.

"Hey Mangle, I'm gonna be over there house tonight...I still have plans." Foxy said.

"Don't I know it, alright...we'll see ya tomorrow." Mangle patted him on the shoulder.

While Mangle and Bon Bon went another way. Foxy joined Chica, Bonnie and Freddy as they walked to Freddy's house. Little did they know, some cops were lurking around...for Foxy. Though the lookout for him had died down in his original city, some cops decided to expand outside the city and look for him since Foxy was still a fugitive. Freddy could sense their presence.

"We need to move, cops be lurking...they're still after Foxy." Freddy said.

"Yar, I thought they were over it by now." Foxy sighed.

The four slipped into the shadows avoiding a few police cars and managed to get to the house. The nearly got caught when a police car came down their street but they locked the door and closed the blinds just in time.

**11:00 AM...Freddy's house...**

"Phew that was close." Bonnie said.

"Yeah, you okay Foxy?" Chica asked.

But Foxy was really close to crying, he shook his head and raced up the stairs. Freddy and Bonnie were surprised, Chica chased after him still holding the plushy. He found Foxy by her door facing the wall.

"Foxy what's wrong?" Chica asked.

"It's not fair...why does this have to happen to me?" Foxy cried.

Bonnie and Freddy joined her and she took Foxy inside to sit on her bed. She put the plushy on her dresser.

"What happened?" Bonnie asked.

"He's still upset that they're still after him." Chica said.

"I was hoping it was all over. That they had given up, I came here to get away from all that and now they've almost found me. I wouldn't last in jail." Foxy shook his head.

Bonnie stepped up with a stern look on his face.

"Foxy, no one will ever catch you as long as we're around. You're one of us, don't ever think you're not. We may have had a rough start, but we must all move on. I've seen the kind of courage and strength you have, you are more powerful that any of those cops. And we'll always be here to back you up." Bonnie said.

"He's right, and like you told me, we're a family. We won't let cops, or other criminals, or Golden get in our way." Freddy added.

"And don't ever be afraid to talk to us about any problems. It doesn't matter what is it alright?" Chica said.

"Okay...thank ye all. I feel a lot better now." Foxy smiled.

The others smiled as well, that when Chica motioned for Freddy and Bonnie to leave them alone.

"Well I uh got a show to watch! I'll check with ya later." Bonnie turned around and left.

"I'll join you." Freddy said.

When they shut the door, Chica looked at Foxy and pulled him into a long kiss. They eventually stopped to breath.

"You know Foxy, we're alone now." Chica ran a finger down his chest.

"Mmm, looks like it." Foxy started playing with the curled feathers on the sides and back of her head.

Eventually the two began to have some interesting fun...

**11:45...Freddy's house...**

Freddy and Bonnie were downstairs watching TV a little bored. Just then the phone on the table next to Freddy rung. He wish he had caller ID, but he never received that many calls.

"Hello."

All Freddy got was heavy breathing...this confused him.

"Uh...hello?"

More breathing.

"Who the hell is this? Is this some kind of prank call? Whoever you are we'll find out and you'll die!" Freddy slammed the phone down.

"What the hell was that?" Bonnie asked.

"Don't know, someone being an asshole."

"This whole city is full of them."

"True."

"Hey...you don't think it was...Golden, do you?"

Freddy looked a little nervous. He hoped to god it wasn't.

"Probably, he used to always breath heavily just to creep me out. We should start being on the lookout."

"Agreed. You still owe me."

"UGH!"

To be continued...

* * *

><p><strong><em>As many of you probably know, I don't do sex scenes, same reason I don't do M-rated stories, T is the limit for me. Anyways, that strange cupcake is finally in the story and BB returned. Also, while Foxy and Bonnie may be friends, they still have a bit of a rivalry. NEXT TIME...Freddy is confronted by a sneaky Golden Freddy, and Foxy decides to fight him! We're almost at the end people, probably 2 or 3 more chapters left. STAY TUNED!<em>**


	8. The Bear Problem

Chapter 8: The Bear Problem

**10:00 AM...Freddy's house...**

The next morning, Chica awoke to find Foxy still laying beside her. She smiled and rubbed the top of his head stirring him awake.

"Mmm...booty...pizza..." Foxy mumbled before he opened his eyes.

"Morning sweetie, did you enjoy last night?" Chica said.

"Oh I did lassy." Foxy smiled giving her a kiss.

"So much has happened this past week, you've been giving us more things to do than stand around or do small damage." Chica said.

"Actually, ye guys have been making this ol' fox pretty busy as well. It was pretty boring in my old town. The same stuff everyday, find trouble, escaping police and deal with my sister. Almost tradition to be honest, thought I got most of my skills from my sister. Taught me how to fight, steal and sneak around...though I usually loved to put my own crazy spin on things." Foxy explained.

"Cool, good thing you are able to take care of yourself now. One of the reasons Freddy loves having you here, he's a nice guy once you get know him well, though only a few have been able to do so."

"Really why? What happened to them."

"Hospital or graveyard."

"Oh..."

"Yep."

"I'm guessing ye three would've beat the shit out of me if I was just some common do-gooder huh?"

"...I wouldn't...but Freddy and Bonnie would."

"I see, speaking of Freddy and Bonnie, you think they heard what we did last night?"

"I think it would be hilarious if they did. Well I'm hungry, let's go eat."

"Okay."

On the way down the hallway, Foxy checked his phone and saw that Nette had called earlier. He quickly decided to call him back.

"Oh sorry Nette, I was still asleep." Foxy said.

"I figured that, look, I wanted to show you something cool that I finally perfected using the music box's magic." Nette said.

"Oh really? Well I'll be over in a hour then."

"Okay, see ya then."

As he and Chica reach the steps, Bonnie comes out of his room yawning and grinning.

"Hey Foxy, I hope you didn't screw up last night." Bonnie teased.

"WHY YOU LITTLE-"

Foxy tackles Bonnie down the stairs while Chica laughs.

**11:00 AM...Marionette's house...**

Foxy came into Nette's house to see the puppet still in his music box. Foxy went over and tapped on it.

"Music is not over yet." Nette said.

Foxy grew impatient and slammed his fist on it. Nette angrily popped right out and grabbed Foxy by his chest.

"You're really trying to get shaved aren't ya fox?" Nette growled in his face.

"Nette, you can listen to that music anytime you want, but now I'm here because you wanted to show me something." Foxy said.

"Ugh, fine...should've came earlier. Now I know usually anything magical or something like that are my own secrets, but this I got to show you."

Nette escorted Foxy to the back room where his computer was and pulled out some kind of large ray gun.

"What be that?" Foxy scratched his head.

"It's a little teleporter gun that I created. It allows me to use portals and go anywhere. I can even hook it up to my computer and use it teleport others anywhere." Nette explained.

"Wow...wait why would ye need this?"

"I get very lazy, plus I don't like having to drag myself everywhere."

"He-he...drag. Because ye lack proper feet."

"Screw you pirate boy!"

"Just kidding, I like the device, but have ye tested it?"

"Yep, I used it to go scare my good friend Jeremy Fitzgerald earlier. Boy was he scared." Nette laughed.

"Well, never know when ye will need it for an emergency."

"True."

**11:15 AM...Foxy's, Mangle's and Bon Bon's house...**

Meanwhile, Bon Bon and Chica were watching Mangle and Bonnie doing some sparring in the boxing ring in the basement. The two had been going at it for 20 minutes and they were using all their energy too quickly.

"Huh, I'm impressed with your moves. No wonder it's easy for you to become champion." Mangle said.

"I actually think several of those times I just got lucky. Never had any real motivation." Bonnie shrugged.

Bon Bon was amazed by her brother's fighting skills, she now wished she could've seen some of his matches. Then this gave her idea.

"I want in on this!" She announced coming over.

"You mean against me?" Mangle punched her boxing gloves together.

"No...with my brother!" Bon Bon pointed to him.

Chica and Mangle gasped while Bonnie was confused.

"Me? Are you sure that's a good idea? I don't want to hurt you sis." Bonnie said.

"Yeah, besides I thought you hated fighting, but only liked it when we sparred." Mangle said.

"That may be true, but after everything that happened since we got here, it's time for this bunny to change." Bon Bon said.

"Nice! This should be good." Mangle said taking over her gloves and handing them to Bon Bon.

Bonnie was still a little worried even after seeing Bon Bon's eager face.

"Are you really sure about this?" Bonnie asked.

"Does this answer your question?"

Bon Bon lunged at Bonnie swinging twice, first was blocked, second one hit Bonnie in the nose. Bonnie slides back to the rope while Chica and Mangle were surprised. Bon Bon looked at Bonnie with a look that meant "Try me if you dare". Bonnie finally gave her his evil grin.

"Alright then...bring it!"

Bonnie charged back and Bon Bon ran forwards. As they collided with punches to the face, the fight was on. Throughout the match, Bonnie was surprised by how much energy Bon Bon had. She was rapidly swinging punches, some making contact. The two promised that it was just a friendly sparring match, nothing serious. One thing was for sure, it was getting Chica and Mangle pumped up.

"GO BON BON!" Mangle yelled.

"GO BONNIE!" Chica yelled.

The two look at each other and scoff.

"It this was serious, Bonnie would've destroyed her!" Chica said.

"But Bon Bon is faster, Bonnie couldn't even beat Foxy!" Mangle said.

"In a regular fight no, but in boxing it could probably be a draw."

"Oh please, even I can beat Foxy in anything, probably even Bonnie and Freddy."

"But not me!"

"Oh really? Is that challenge?"

"Mabye it is."

"Just wait until they're finished then!"

"Forget that, we can go right now, let's wrestle!"

"COME HERE YOU!"

Mangle tackles Chica to the ground and they start wrestling. Later on when Freddy noticed Bonnie and Chica coming back to the house with a few bruises but smiling...he decided not to question anything.

**10:00 PM...Freddy's house...**

Later that night, Foxy decided to check up on Freddy. The bear was dozing off in the living room while some movie played on the TV.

"Hey Freddy are you alright?" Foxy asked coming over to the couch.

"Oh hey Foxy, yeah I'm doing okay. Just a bit sleepy!" Freddy yawned.

"Why don't you go on to bed?" Foxy asked.

"Eh, I don't like going to bed this early. I just wish something big would happen, something that will make this a much interesting night." Freddy groaned.

"Our lives can be pretty dull sometimes...and we can both relate to that."

"True."

"Hey Foxy...do you drink?"

"I've had a few swigs every once in awhile, but I don't want to get drunk."

"You wanna go for at least one beer?"

"Sure. Let's go!"

"NOT SO FAST BOYS!" Came a familiar voice.

Freddy stood up and Foxy turned around to see Golden standing a few feet away with an evil grin. His black eyes with pin-prick white spots staring into their own eyes. Freddy froze up in fear...but shook it off and growled. Foxy also growled and flexed his clawed hand.

"Golden."

"Freddy...Foxy..."

"What are you doing here? I thought you had some stuff to do." Foxy said.

"I do, but with me being in between my missions, I decided to check on my brother...and humiliate him." Golden sneered.

Just then Bonnie and Chica arrived and were shocked to see him.

"How did you get in?" Bonnie said.

"Teleporting...duh." Golden said.

"He can teleport?" Foxy asked.

"Since when?" Freddy asked.

"Oh I was born with that ability and a lot more. Only I had to unlock them over the years. Mabye I could give you a personal demonstration." Golden laughed.

"You better leave here right now!" Foxy demanded.

"NO! AND YOU THREE STAY OUT OF THIS! THIS IS BETWEEN ME AND FREDDY!"

"JUST LEAVE US ALONE GOLDEN! WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME?" Freddy yelled, anger rising.

"BECAUSE'S YOU'RE WEAK! YOU DEPEND ON THEM TO PROTECT YOU AND FIGHT YOUR BATTLES! AND I'M GONNA SHOW THESE LOSERS JUST HOW WEAK YOU ARE!" Golden snarled.

He walked up to Freddy's face and flicked off his tophat, Freddy felt so embarrassed it was taking so much for the others not to pounce.

"What are you gonna do Fredbear? Huh? Do something! HIT ME!" Golden shoved him.

Freddy gulped and was considering what to do. His anger was rising a lot but he didn't like to get angry.

"FIGHT ME FREDDY! DON'T BE SUCH A WIMP LIKE YOU ALWAYS WERE!" Golden said.

Tears started to fall from Freddy's eyes and he shut his eye tightly, his fists clenched tightly. Then suddenly...

POW!

Freddy sucker-punches Golden hard in the nose sending the bear back a bit and his tophat flew off, much to the surprise from the others. Golden wiped the blood dropping from his nose and smirked.

"Well, you finally did it. Alright brother...let's rumble!" Golden charged Freddy.

Freddy charged Golden back and the two started fist-fighting. The three had never seen Freddy so angry, he was punching Golden many times in the face and chest while Golden was doing the same thing back. Bonnie and Foxy were about to jump in but Chica blocked their path.

"NO! Let Freddy fight him!" Chica said.

"But Chica, I don't think he'll win this." Bonnie said.

"We need to do this together." Foxy said.

Just then Freddy was thrown into Bonnie and Chica. Foxy turns only to get punched by Golden, Foxy retaliated by punching Golden in the mouth and kicking him in the chest. Freddy struggled to get up and Chica helped him up.

"You okay Freddy?" Chica asked.

"I'm okay." Freddy nodded.

He was pretty beaten up and now weakened. Golden laughed at him.

"I told you, you're weak! You can't beat me alone!" Golden said.

Freddy stood, a black eye present and a busted lip.

"You're right, I can't beat you alone...but my friends help me be stronger. I can fight my own battles, but sometimes, having good friends who will always be by your side will come in handy. But these guys are not just my friends...they're my family. Something you'll never understand." Freddy snarled.

Golden growled and charged Freddy, but now it was Bonnie's moment.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Bonnie roared.

He tackled Golden and they fought while Foxy made a quick call.

"Hey Nette, you know that portal gun you have? We may need it now!" Foxy said.

"Got it, I'm coming now!" Nette said realizing the situation may be serious.

He arrived through a portal and saw the fighting.

"OH SHIT IT'S GOLDEN!" Nette screamed.

Golden threw Bonnie off him and into Nette damaging the gun.

"NO!" Nette yelled seeing it shoot up static.

He grabbed it examined it, which Golden noticed.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" Golden yelled.

"FUCK OFF!" Nette said.

Seeing the fight needed to be taken somewhere else, Nette fired a portal right behind Golden who was confused. Foxy took this chance to run at Golden and tackle him through. Shocked by this, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Nette followed him through. Turns out, they were transported to Foxy's old town, right in front of Bonnie and Bon Bon's old house. Bonnie was horrified at the destroyed house.

"No." Bonnie whispered.

"Oh Bonnie!" Chica rubbed his arm.

But Bonnie shook off the thought and focused on Foxy who was back to fighting with Golden. Freddy was sitting down still hurting a lot and while Chica tended to him, Bonnie became Foxy's back up. Golden was having trouble keeping up with blocking Foxy's moves. Nette was fiddling with the gun.

"NETTE SERIOUSLY? MY OLD TOWN?" Foxy yelled.

"Sorry, hold on!" Nette said.

Finally he activated another portal but Golden saw this. Just as Foxy charged Golden again, Golden grabbed Foxy by his hand and threw him into the portal before running in with the others in tow. This time they ended up in the closed pizzeria back in their town.

"Why here?" Chica asked.

"This thing is busted. It'll just send us to random locations. Let me try again." Nette said.

Golden picked up a whole table and chucked it at the gang, but Nette fired a portal under them and they fell in. Golden nearly grabbed Nette but he jumped through the portal just in time and Golden followed them in. Finally, they found themselves by the interstate, Golden was pissed.

"ENOUGH OF THIS! THIS ENDS NOW! YOU AND ME FOXY!" Golden yelled and floated up into the air.

"BRING IT ASSHOLE!" Foxy yelled.

Golden flew onto the interstate and Foxy ran on foot with the others running behind him. Nette rode on Foxy's back to help him.

"What are you gonna do Nette?" Foxy asked.

"Don't worry, Golden doesn't know I'm much more powerful than him...in fact look behind you."

Foxy noticed Bonnie, Chica and Freddy running faster than usual, even they were surprised. Freddy found himself healed up and feeling better. They caught up with Foxy and raced side-by-side. Golden glared down at them from up in the air as they raced down the interstate. Police cars, helicopters and news crews followed them.

"ATTENTION ALL UNITS, PLEASE BE WARNED OF GOLDEN TERRORIZING THE INTERSTATE."

"HEY IS THAT FOXY? HE'S WANTED FOR MURDER!"

"HE'S TEAMED UP WITH THOSE OTHER TROUBLE-MAKERS!"

"PLEASE BE WARNED! SITUATION IS EXTREMELY DANGEROUS AND CAUTION IS HEAVILY REQUIRED!"

The Fazbear gang ignored the sirens and spotlights and focused on Golden who spoke.

"BEFORE THIS IS OVER, I WILL SHOW YOU THE TRUE POWER OF GOLDEN FAZBEAR!" Golden yelled.

"Alright gang, we do this together!" Freddy yelled.

"RIGHT!" They all agreed.

_**Stars don't twinkle **_

_**The moon doesn't shine**_

_**Stars don't twinkle **_

_**The moon doesn't shine**_

Golden lowered down, grabbed a car with ease and threw it at them. With the help of Nette's advanced power, Foxy sped up and jumped onto the car, then jumped at Golden and kicked him in the face with both feet and Golden crashed onto the road hitting more cars. Several people were killed as cars started to crash into each other from getting hit by Golden or hitting each other.

**_Stars don't twinkle_**

**_The moon doesn't shine_**

**_Stars don't twinkle _**

**_The moon doesn't shine_**

Golden got up and had to run. He saw Chica running up to him, so he tried to shoot some lazers from his eyes. But Chica dodged them all and punched him in the back of his head. Stunning him again, Bonnie raced up beside him and tried to ram him with his shoulder. Golden shook his head and rammed his own shoulder into Bonnie's. The bunny remembered what he did to Foxy and did it again. He took his other arm and punched Golden's chest hard. Slowing down, Bonnie cracked his knuckles and punched him in the face knocking the bear back.

Freddy growled and eagerly punched his brother so hard, some teeth flew out of Golden's mouth and he was propelled forwards. Now Golden was actually starting to feel nervous, something Freddy had never seen before. Continuing to run, he tried to use any of his other powers, but his energy was running low so his abilities were almost useless. He started to furiously bash cars out of the way killing more people.

_**Birds don't sing **_

_**The wind doesn't blow**_

_**To the pure body**_

_**To the perfect existence**_

**_The birds don't sing _**

**_The wind doesn't blow_**

**_To the pure body_**

**_To the perfect existence_**

The police and other spectators were so surprised by all of this. It was all LIVE on TV everywhere as well. Bon Bon and Mangle were watching from the house, and they were proud of the group...mainly Foxy.

"You won't stop me!" Golden yelled.

"Wanna bet?" Foxy said.

"Hold still Foxy! GUYS JOIN IN!" Netta yelled.

**_I'm shivering with cold_**

**_I struggle against despair_**

Chica grabbed Foxy's shoulders, Bonnie grabbed Chica's shoulders, and Freddy grabbed Bonnie's shoulders. Nette then pressed his hands hard onto Foxy's head making him and the others glow. Golden look back in shock as the four were fused together into a large ball of red, yellow, purple and brown. Nette picked up the ball and aimed it at Golden.

"HEY GOLDEN...YOU RUINED MY MUSIC TIME!" Nette yelled.

He threw the orb at Golden's back electrocuting him for a moment before he is launched high into the air, like Bonnie when he fought Foxy. The gang is changed back to normal and Golden crashes to the ground. Police surround all of them just as Golden struggles to get up. He tried one last attempt to use any of his powers...bu nothing happened.

"Ugh...how can this be? My power...it's all gone. What the fuck did you do?" Golden sneered glaring at the group.

"While you were losing energy, I absorbed all your powers so now you're just a normal anthropomorphic animal like my friends." Nette teased.

Golden stared down Foxy, then Freddy.

"I see now I've got competition." He grumbled.

The five said nothing. Golden stepped up to his brother and the two growled.

"You...got lucky." Golden panted.

"No brother...I didn't need luck. All I needed was my friends...no...my family. Which you're no longer apart of." Freddy said.

Golden only squinted his eyes and then went to Foxy.

"And then there's you! You may have stepped up from what you once used to do. But nothing will change the fact that you're a murderer...just like me now."

"I'M NOTHING LIKE YE! I'LL NEVER BE LIKE YE! I KNOW I MADE A MISTAKE! AND IT WAS OUT OF ANGER! YE DO IT FER FUN, AND YE DISTURBED FREDDY'S LIFE FER YEARS! YE ARE NOTHING BUT A COLD, MERCILESS FUCK!" Foxy yelled in his face.

Foxy suddenly stabbed his hook into Golden's shoulder making him yelp, but quickly took it out and punched him the face. Golden began to stagger but growled.

"THIS ISN'T OVER! I'LL BE BACK! POWERFUL OR NOT! I'M COMING AFTER YOU ESPECIALLY FOXY! YOU'RE DEAD!" Golden vowed.

Suddenly Nette opens up a portal behind Golden.

"Huh?"

Then Freddy kicks Golden through the portal and it closes.

"Where did that lead?" Chica asked.

"Maximum security prison in a faraway town. Finally got this thing under control." Nette said.

Then the gang stared down the police who stared back. They were debating whether to arrest Foxy...or let him go. Chica grabbed Foxy's hand, Freddy and Bonnie held onto Foxy's shoulders. Nette held onto Foxy's hook...if Foxy was going down...they were going down with him.

"Men...hold your fire. We're letting him go." The chief of the police decided, much to the shock of the other policeman.

The five didn't say anything to the police and Nette silently activated a portal back to the neighborhood.

**11:30...Freddy's house...**

Everyone including Bon Bon and Mangle were gathered at the house celebrating their victory. Freddy felt a huge weight lifted off his shoulders.

"Nice job everyone...what a fight." Bonnie said.

"I've never been involved in so much action." Chica said.

"Aye, it was pretty interesting." Foxy nodded.

"Glad to be rid of him." Freddy said.

"At least this device worked." Nette said.

"Didn't know you could invent something so powerful...like the music box." Bon Bon held the gun.

"I work in mysterious ways." Nette chuckled.

"So I say we party." Mangle suggested.

Everyone agreed...however...Foxy felt that this wasn't over yet. Like there was something else left to do...he would soon find out what.

To be continued...

* * *

><p><em><strong>JESUS SO MUCH ACTION! Anyways, Golden Freddy has been defeated, but problems are still popping up. With the gang even closer, it should be easy for them to deal with. TWO MORE CHAPTERS LEFT EVERYONE! Foxy will receive 2 crazy letters, both telling him about a mission he needs to complete. Stay tuned to find out what the letters will say. Also "For True Story" belongs to the "Sonic the Hedgehog" game series.<strong>_


	9. Letters Of Fate

**_This chapter will include two new OCs of mine. An anthropomorphic cat named Frank and an anthropomorphic panther named Thunder. Their descriptions will be during the story and they may only serve minor roles since this is the second-to-last chapter._**

Chapter 9: Letters Of Fate

**12:00 AM...Freddy's house...**

With the whole Golden problem behind them, the gang had decided to celebrate, the only problem was...what exactly was there to do? It wouldn't be a good idea to go back outside tonight. Chica had went ahead and made more pizza, much to the delight of the others. But this time Chica made sure to give the boys equal slices. Nette had to get home but took some pizza with him. The boys were sitting on the couch again while the girls sat on the floor with blankets.

"Hmm, planning something fun is hard to do. Mabye because we just got done brawling with an insane person all over the place." Bonnie said.

"Yeah, I kept getting worried where those portals would take us." Foxy said.

"Speaking of portals, I wish it didn't send us back where me and Bon Bon's house was. Just seeing it in it's state gave me chills. Foxy, thank you for saving Bon Bon, I don't know what I'd do if she died." Bonnie playfully headlocked him.

"Anything to save people. I wasn't going to let her burn, I wanted to save your parents, but by the time I got there it was too late. The whole room was completely destroyed." Foxy sighed.

"It's okay, you did what you could." Bonnie smiled.

"Don't need to beat yourself up over it. I've been okay for 4 years." Bon Bon added.

"Aye, I'm glad everything is as it should be...fer now." Foxy worried.

The others looked a little nervous when he said that. Mabye there was more to come, and Golden was only part of it. But Mangle decided to change the subject to a form of smacking Foxy with a pillow to the face.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL?" Foxy rubbed his head.

"PILLOW FIGHT!" Bon Bon yelled slapping Bonnie with one.

"Oh it's on now!" Bonnie growled.

Immediately everyone joined in on the pillow fight which got rather brutal quickly. Freddy and Chica raced upstairs to grab more pillows and slammed them onto people's heads. Eventually, the last two standing were Bonnie and Mangle.

"So it's come to this." Mangle sneered.

"You're going down fox." Bonnie said.

"Bring it big-ears!"

Bonnie charged Mangle and swung his pillow, but Mangle jumped up high making him miss. But Bonnie couldn't dodge Mangle's attack when she shoved Bonnie into a wall and forcefully smashed the pillow on his head hard enough for his ears to pop right through. Bonnie fell down defeated.

"Nice try Bonnie, but I still reign supreme." Mangle smiled straightening her gloves.

**1:00 AM...Foxy, Mangle and Bon Bon's house...**

Mangle noticed Foxy looking a bit disturbed when the three returned home. He sat on his bed staring a picture of him and Mangle when they were kids. Mangle walked in.

"You alright?" Mangle asked.

"Yeah...just been doing some thinking." Foxy sighed.

"What kind of thinking? You barely said a word on the way back here, even Bon Bon was concerned."

"Well, I don't know why...but I feel that something is coming. Forget Golden, I just know something will go wrong."

Mangle could see a tear forming at Foxy's eye, the large frown on his face, his ears dropping.

"Like what? Foxy you have to talk to me please." Mangle rubbed his back.

"I don't know sis...I don't know. But I'm worried about losing you...my friends...no...our family. I don't want to lose them...but especially you!" Foxy cried.

He grabbed Mangle into a tight hug and started crying. Mangle hugged back and rocked him back and forth. Foxy kept repeating "I don't want to lose you" about 6 times before Mangle stopped him.

"Foxy, you're not going to lose me. You never will..." Mangle rubbed his head.

Mangle let Foxy cry for a few more minutes before he stopped himself but still sniffed a bit. He saw that Mangle had a very concerned look on her face.

"I'll be okay. Just so much on my mind, I just need to get some rest." Foxy said.

"Alright brother, I'll see ya in the morning." Mangle smiled.

Foxy nodded and got under his covers to sleep. His mind traveled back to when he was 5 years old.

**Many years ago...**

_He and Mangle were running down a sidewalk downtown laughing about something. At the time, Foxy didn't have an eye-patch or hook, so he was going out to get something to cover his eye-hole and stub._

_"Are you sure you want to spend your money on this stuff? Nobody has a problem with how you look." Mangle shrugged._

_"I know, but I'm a pirate Mangle, and to be one, I have to look like one. Though I may not have enough for a hat." Foxy said._

_Just then, Foxy and Mangle were confronted by a young panther who was a bit taller than Foxy and Mangle. His name was Thunder. He wore red shorts and sported a few cuts on his body. He had on occasion bullied Foxy when Mangle wasn't around and teased him about missing an eye and a hand. He rarely harmed Foxy physically, but had punched or pushed him a few times._

_"Hello Foxy, going somewhere important?" Thunder said._

_"Ugh, what do ye want Thunder?" Foxy sighed._

_"Oh just felt like looking at the hole in your face so I can have something to laugh about!" Thunder pointed out laughing._

_"Leave him alone!" Mangle growled._

_"It never gets old with you Foxy. You think you'll look intimidating seeing parts of you missing? Please, not even the most dangerous gang around would accept you if you tried." Thunder teased some more.  
><em>

_Foxy whimpered feeling very hurt, Mangle dragged Foxy past Thunder._

_"Let's go, we don't need to be bothered with him." Mangle grumbled._

_Thunder walked away still laughing. Foxy was happy again when they entered the party store. Inside he scrambled around looking for a good eye-patch and pirate hook. When he did, he thought about ways to make this hook sharper. There were a few tools that could help him out back home. He made his purchases and they went home. Mangle watched as Foxy put on his eye-patch and sharpened his hook. When he was finished she turned to Mangle._

_"Well, how do I look?" Foxy asked._

_"Not bad Foxy, if this is what you wanted." Mangle said._

_"Yep, this is who I really am. FOXY, THE PIRATE FOX!" Foxy said proudly._

**Present...**

Foxy smiled at the memory before falling asleep. Foxy always though it was strange how after that day, he only saw Thunder a few more times afterwards before he mysteriously vanished. But he honestly didn't care...for now.

**8:00 AM...Same location...**

The next morning Foxy woke up yawning. He listened for Mangle or Bon Bon to be up but they weren't. Deciding to get some breakfast, he went down the stairs and saw the mailman just leaving his house. It was the same person Nette told Foxy he scared, Jeremy Fitzgerald.

"Ahoy Jeremy, how's work been!" Foxy came outside to the mailbox.

"Pretty good so far Foxy, I heard what happened on the highway. Nice job!"

"Thanks. I feel sorry for the people who were killed, I guess it in the newspaper as well." Foxy said.

"Yeah, 30 casualties. That Gold bear however is not where he belongs." Jeremy said.

"What do you mean?" Foxy asked confused.

"I mean, he deserves to die. Especially after all that."

"Ye may be right."

"Well I got to go, see ya around."

"Bye."

Foxy checked his mailbox to find 2 letters. The first one was from the police department in his original town, the second was from the maximum security prison that Golden was held.

"What the hell?" Foxy looked between the two envelopes.

Foxy knew something strange would happen, it was starting to happen so quickly. He decided to open the police letter first thinking the police had changed their mind.

The letter read:

_**Dear Foxy, **_

**_After last night's events, we allowed you to go free. However, if you want this to be permanent, we are demanding you to do something for us. If you do not accept our demands, we will have you arrested for the murder...and mabye the others as well for their crimes. Down below are the addresses for two criminals we want you to track down. They are also fugitives who are wanted for crimes. One is to be captured...the other killed. The one that must be killed would've been placed on death row if we were able to capture him. Whatever you do will effect you greatly. Contact us when its done. Do the right thing..._**

**_Signed, Chief of police._**

Foxy was shocked when he read the names: Thunder and Frank. Thunder was the panther that used to bully him as a kid, he was to be killed. The other one was Frank, a cat who he was good friends with, but hadn't seen for awhile, he was to be captured.

"No...but why? I can't just..." Foxy was horrified.

He started to sweat uncontrollably and he sat down on the porch. How many times did he have to tell people he wasn't a murderer? He couldn't just kill someone on demand. That's when he looked over at the other letter and opened it. There was notebook paper inside and had some writing in it. Foxy's eye grew huge when he saw who it was written by...Golden.

"No...it can't be." Foxy dropped the letter and gripped his head.

He didn't want to read it, nor did he want to know how it got here so fast. He hesitantly picked up the paper and read it.

It read:

_**Dear Foxy,**_

_**I must say you gave me a good fight last night. I'll be honest, I'm actually impressed. But like I said, this isn't over. And so, I'm writing to you to let you know that I want to fight you again. And if you don't find me or refuse within a week I'll send some men to find you and bring you to me so I can beat you. Freddy brainwashed you, he's no father figure to you. He's nothing but a joke, he's only pretending to like you because he wanted to get rid of me. He'll kill you if there's a chance of him and his gang getting arrested. But that's where you can stop it, you've been living with a so-called "Dangerous gang" for awhile now. You have the chance to take them all out. Also, you should get rid of your sister and that puppet, they're just holding you back from showing your great power. You know I'm right. SO DO IT! KILL THEM! KILL THEM ALL! OR YOU'LL BE KILLED! IN FACT, DO THAT FIRST THEN WE WILL FIGHT! DO THE RIGHT THING...**_

_**Signed, Golden Fazbear**_

_**P.S. Tell Bonnie and his sister that I set the house on fire.**_

Foxy nearly screamed after reading that, his heart skipping a beat. Kill his friends? HIS FAMILY? NO! PLUS GOLDEN CAUSED THE FIRE? And who were these men he spoke of, mabye he was only trying to scare him. Foxy shook his head and decided to go to Nette's house. When he showed the letters to Nette, even he was a bit worried.

"I'm not sure how to solve this Foxy. We don't know if Golden has any connections. Luckily I'm good with computers and mabye I could see if these two really have any criminal records." Nette went to his computer.

"I know Frank could never commit a serious crime, sure he does a lot stuff on the computer, but he's not a bad guy." Foxy shook his head.

Nette's claws scratched the keyboard a bit before he turned to Foxy.

"Say Foxy...you wouldn't...kill me would you?" Nette asked, nervousness shaping his eyeholes.

Foxy gasped at Nette's question, what kind of question was that?

"No Nette, never! You've always been by my side like my sister. I promise!" Foxy placed a hand on his chest.

Nette only nodded and started to type again, a bit of tension rising.

"Well Frank is clean, someone must be framing him. But Thunder is actually wanted for something. He's in hiding. Luckily if I attach my portal gun to the computer and look up his possible whereabouts, we may be able to find him. Do these two know each other?"

"Thunder used to beat up Frank a lot. Such an asshole."

"Ah, then mabye we should speak with Frank."

But then Nette turned to Foxy again.

"Foxy...this is all up to you. You can be a hero and work with the police...or you can become a traitor and kill your friends. But I'm warning you, if you try to kill me it's gonna be on. You worked so hard to get where you're at, you have good friends, you have a girlfriend, people are recognizing you as a pirate. Whatever Golden has planned behind those bars, we can stop it, we proved ourselves last night. We can do it again." Nette said.

Nette stood up to full height, being the same height as Foxy. Foxy could tell Nette wasn't really giving him a choice. But Nette was right, he couldn't kill off people he loved...but he also couldn't kill off people that were innocent.

"Nette...not all pirate's are good...but I'm different. Foxy the pirate fox may be a criminal, but I know when the right thing needs to be done. Time to be a hero, than a criminal." Foxy said.

Nette smiled...this was going to be fun.

**9:00 AM...Freddy's house...**

Foxy and Nette called a mandatory meeting in the living room with Mangle and Bon Bon joining them.

"What's this all about Foxy?" Freddy asked.

Foxy let out a heavy sigh as everyone stared at him.

"This morning I received two letters. The first one I read was from the police department saying that they are hiring me to capture two guys. One of them is my friend while the other is a childhood bully." Foxy explained.

"Wait you mean Thunder?" Mangle spoke up.

"Exactly. Thunder is wanted for a few crimes and they want me to kill him since he's to be on death row anyway. However, my friend Frank is being wrongly accused, yet he is to be captured. And we're gonna change that, I think I know who is doing this. Which leads me to the second letter, it's from...Golden.

"GOLDEN?" Freddy stood up roaring.

"THE FUCK DOES HE WANT NOW!" Bonnie growled.

"DID HE ESCAPE AGAIN!" Chica yelled.

"NO! NO! He didn't escape, but he wrote to me saying that he wants to fight me again but before I do that he said he wants me to kill all of you." Foxy sighed.

As soon as Foxy said that, the others had to register that last part. Their eyes grew wide.

"KILL US? FOR HIM?" Chica yelled.

"FUCK THAT! FOXY WOULDN'T DO THAT" Mangle yelled.

"NO FOXY!" Bon Bon yelled.

"YOU WOULDN'T FUCKING DARE!" Bonnie cracked his knuckles.

"GUYS ENOUGH! It's obvious Golden is trying to trick Foxy. Making him believe in lies...we need to end this for good." Freddy said.

"Exactly, that's why I'm asking for all of you to help. We need to find these two and solve this problem, then we can deal with Golden. You are my family, and I would never want to kill any one of you. I love you all too much to submit to his tricks." Foxy said.

"But even worse...Bonnie, Bon Bon, well...Golden was responsible for the house fire...I'm sorry." Nette said.

The bunnies were stunned by this, neither one moving for a few seconds.

"Our mom and dad are dead...BECAUSE OF HIM!" Bon Bon cried.

"NO! NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!" Bonnie jumped and yelled.

He was so angry he rammed a fist straight through a wall, so much rage filled his heart and mind. His eyes darkening with white little dots in the middle. Bon Bon was comforted by Mangle.

"I'M SORRY YOU TWO! I WISHED I COULD'VE SAVED THEM!" Foxy cried as well.

The others had their anger lowered immediately after seeing that Foxy had started to cry again. Bonnie was the first to rush up to Foxy and give him a hug, much to the surprise of the others.

"We're gonna end this once and for all Foxy, we promise." Bonnie whispered, eyes still black.

"We got your back Foxy." Freddy nodded.

"No matter what!" Chica said.

"Let's go set things straight!" Mangle said.

"FOR FAMILY!" Bon Bon yelled.

"FOR FAMILY!" They all cheered.

"Hey Nette, it's gonna be awhile before you can listen to your music." Foxy said.

Nette chuckled.

"Oh please, I've heard each song as least 999,999 times. I believe I can skip a day." Nette smirked.

And so everyone except Bon Bon and Nette loaded up a bag of guns just in case. This was Foxy's time to show Freddy, Bonnie and Chica how a criminal could do good. Their first stop was Frank's house back in Foxy's old neighborhood. Nette fired up a portal and they all walked through.

**9:45 AM...Foxy's old neighborhood...**

They arrived down the street from Frank's house. Foxy, Mangle and Bon Bon observed their surroundings.

"Huh, not a lot has changed." Foxy said.

"True, it hasn't been long." Mangle said.

"Let's get going." Bon Bon walked past them.

As the group walked, others backed away or gasped.

"Is that Foxy and Mangle?"

"Shouldn't they be in jail?

"Who are those other brutes?"

They eventually found Frank's house, it was pretty big. Foxy had known Frank for years but the cat did not always come outside, he was about as lazy as Garfield. He was also pretty nervous about a lot of stuff, but still a loyal friend and has helped Foxy many times. Foxy knocked on his door and Frank looked through his curtains, he recognized most of them actually. He finally opened the door showing his usual nervous face.

"Oh uh hello Foxy and Mangle." Frank said.

Frank lets them in and they all gather in the living room. The house was large on the inside and full of expensive stuff. But Foxy didn't see anything that would lead him to believe Frank didn't really do anything. Frank fumbled around with the remote to his big TV trying to turn it off, he was sweating already. Then he looked at the others and knew who they were.

"THE FAZBEAR GANG? I'VE HEARD ABOUT THEM! WHY ARE THEY HERE!" Frank freaked out jumping back.

"Whoa whoa Frank calm down. They're helping me out with figuring something out. And their my extended family now." Foxy said.

"Oh. Well that's good." Frank calmed down adjusting on his couch.

Frank was a bit shorter than Foxy, he was light blue and some dark blue stripes on his back. He wore a red bowtie and dark blue torn-up shorts like Foxy's.

"So, I got a letter saying that ye are wanted by the police for some crimes. Tell me matey that isn't true." Foxy said.

Now Frank was a little angry, his tail stuck up straight.

"What? Me? I never did any crime! I stay away from that crap...unlike you." Frank crossed his arms.

"What connection do you have with my brother Golden?" Freddy asked.

"WHAT? GOLDEN IS YOUR BROTHER? He never brought you up in anything. I've talked to him about helping me out with some stuff, but apparently now he's trying to frame me. I saw you guys on the news, that guy is nothing but pure evil." Frank said shaking his head.

"You better be telling the truth!" Mangle growled.

"I swear to you I am! I don't know what I did for him to start framing me. I wouldn't last in jail, and you know this Foxy!" Frank said.

"Okay then...but look we're also looking for Thunder, where did he go?" Nette asked.

"Oh man Thunder? He's been moving around a lot...heard he did go to jail for a year for assault but he's been around here a bit. In fact we actually became friends and he would tell me some stuff he's done." Frank explained.

"Do you know where he could be now?" Foxy asked.

"Yeah, he told me yesterday that he would be working around the warehouses on the outskirts of town making a few deals. I'm surprised he's risking the chance of getting caught. Why are you searching for him? Is he wanted too?" Frank asked nervously tapping his claws together.

"Yeah...shame huh?" Foxy said.

"Well thanks for the info, we'll tell you how it goes!" Mangle said.

As they turn to leave, Frank grabs Foxy in a panic.

"NO! Take me with you! Just in case they find out where I live!" Frank yelled clinging onto his back.

"Alright fine." Foxy chuckled.

The group eventually arrived at the warehouses but didn't see Thunder anywhere. That is until Foxy heard some rustling inside one of them. They all turned to see a door opening up from the warehouse next to them and out comes Thunder. He looked a bit more muscular and still a bit taller than Foxy. He still wore red shorts and sports-tape on his arms. He turned to see the group and stared down Foxy. Frank hid behind Bon Bon.

"FOXY? YOU'RE BACK?" Thunder was surprised.

"Not permanently, just me my family here taking care of some business." Foxy gestured to everyone.

Thunder stepped up to Foxy, then glared at everyone else.

"So what I heard about what they said on the news was true. You joined the Fazbear gang?" Thunder asked.

"Yeah what about them?" Mangle cut in.

"You got some nerve coming to find me. What? Are you working for someone?" Thunder growled.

"Well, the cops want me to kill you." Foxy growled back.

Thunder went wide-eyed and stepped back. He angrily flexed his claws.

"YOU'RE GONNA KILL ME? ME? YOU WON'T GET A CHANCE!" Thunder roared.

Thunder went to swing at Foxy, but was shoved away by Bonnie.

"BACK OFF PANTHER!" Bonnie said.

Thunder felt a little nervous when Bonnie, Freddy and Chica stepped up to him.

"So you like bullying my man do ya?" Chica said.

"Not a wise decision." Freddy said.

"You mess with him, you mess with us." Bonnie said.

"Uh...my bad?" Thunder gulped.

Foxy, Mangle, Bon Bon and Nette winced when the three pummeled Thunder. When they were satisfied, Foxy walked over to the battered panther on the ground and sucker-punched him before grabbing his chest. Thunder had a black eye, busted lip, broken nose, missing tooth and bruises everywhere.

"Listen up mother-fucker, ye better tell us everything we want to know or YE BE WALKING THE PLANK!" Foxy snarled.

Foxy placed his hook on Thunder's neck.

"Alright, what do you want to know?"

"Do ye have any connections with Golden?"

"Oh that bear? Yeah, we made a deal if I gave him a few guns years ago. Then he had the nerve to start framing me for doing crimes! I did my time already for assault so why would I try to go back?"

"Well look, I won't kill ye...as long as ye come with me to do something."

"W-W-What's that?"

Foxy pulled him up on his feet and bared his fangs.

"I'm gonna kill Golden Fazbear."

To be continued...

* * *

><p><strong><em>I hope you guys are ready...the final chapter is coming up next! Will Foxy be able to actually kill again, this time on purpose? Or will he fail himself and the others as the memory of the first bite still haunts him? Also Foxy and Chica are planning something special that will change the Fazbear gang forever! Stay tuned if you dare!<em>**


	10. Struggles Lifted

Chapter 10: Struggles Lifted

**11:00 AM...Foxy's Old City...**

Foxy, Mangle and Nette arrived at the police station dragging Thunder and Frank with them. The police were surprised to see Thunder beaten and alive.

"Foxy, what's going on here?" The chief said coming over to them.

"Well chief, it turns out these two were framed by Golden. We were able to look up their whereabouts and criminal records. But Frank here doesn't have a real one at all. The only thing Thunder has been charged with is assault be he's already served his time. Golden just loves to mess with people doesn't he?" Foxy shook his head.

"Ugh, that's like the 10th time this has happened, false accusations. And they've all been linked to Golden, that guy never quits. Well, I know he's put so much pressure on you and your friends. And now that you've completed this mission...what do you say we add a new one? Eliminate Golden...for good. Though it may effect Freddy, plus...do you think you could handle doing another murder after the the bite?"

Foxy, Mangle and Nette gave the chief a devilish grin.

"Oh I have no problem with it...and neither would Freddy. In fact, I had planned this already. I wasn't going to care if I went to jail for this, Golden has gone too far, and I'll be happy to kick his ass again. However, I want something done for me and Mangle." Foxy crossed his arms.

"And what would that be?" The chief asked.

"Erase our criminal records...especially anything about the bite! If you refuse, I'll simply start reeking havoc again in this town, when I feel like it." Foxy smirked.

The chief gasped, but looked at the fox sternly. Foxy was still grinning while Mangle and Nette just stared at him. It was something the police force usually didn't do for hardened criminals like them. But...did they really want his actions to damage the town like many times before? The chief rubbed his face and sighed.

"Fine...everything will be erased. Just know this, you cause trouble in this town again, and we'll throw you both in jail and throw away the key." The chief sneered.

"Fine...chief. I should I say Fritz Smith!" Foxy said before leaving.

Mangle let out a huff and Nette simply followed her. Thunder and Frank were free to go and left to continue their lives, but promised to catch up with Foxy later.

"So Foxy, you really think this will be easy." Nette asked.

"No not really. But I'm not worried." Foxy shrugged.

"Foxy, Chica wanted to ask you something important. But now's not the time...just wanted to notify you." Mangle said.

"Really? What could it be? I hope she's not dumping me."

"It couldn't be that...just talk to her later okay?"

"Alright lassy."

**11:45 AM...Maximum security prison...**

The gang had gathered by the prison to discuss a plan, which was to get to Golden's cell and get them both out in the courtyard out back. That was were he wanted to finally settle this. However, Mangle didn't want him to do this alone.

"I'm not comfortable with you fighting him alone. I'm joining in." Mangle said.

"But Mangle, I don't want you getting hurt." Foxy said.

"You don't need to worry about that." Mangle said.

Foxy sighed, he knew Mangle could take care of herself. He smiled and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I never did." Foxy said.

"Alright let's get on with the plan." Mangle said.

Inside his cell, Golden sat grumbling about how close he was to finishing off his brother, and how Foxy had to get in the way. He had his head down, fists clenched and teeth gritted as he talked to himself. Golden was still healing from his wounds last night but his anger was overtaking the pain. He was expecting Foxy to had listened to him, the thought of Foxy turning on his own kind made his dark heart light up a bit. But he also enraged because he lost his hat...he loved his hat about as much as Freddy loved his. All he had left was his bowtie which was ripped up from the fighting. He was so looking forward to pummeling Foxy whether he did the job or not.

"He's so going down. I won't even give him mercy...like I ever gave mercy to anyone else. Nobody deserves it, nobody in this world. It would be nice to takeover the world...yes...that I can do. As soon as that damn fox is eliminated, I will rule this planet!" Golden evily chuckled.

But his thoughts were interrupted when he saw a portal opening up in front of him, he barely had time to react.

"What the fuck?"

"GOLDEN!"

Suddenly Foxy came flying through the portal, fist reeled back. With an echoing blow, Golden is knocked into the wall cracking it. Golden recovered shoved Foxy back.

"Well well, the fox has returned. I assume you did what I told you. After all, you don't really believe their good family choice do ya?" Golden asked smirking.

"ENOUGH GOLDEN! I WOULD NEVER DO ANYTHING YE SAY! YE FRAMED A FRIEND OF MINE...AND AN OLD BULLY. FOR WHAT? TO GET PEOPLE THROWN IN JAIL AND SUFFER?"

"EXACTLY! THEIR TOO STUPID TO REALIZE NEVER TO MAKE DEALS WITH ME! AND YOU MUST BE CLEARLY AN IDIOT TO BELIEVE FREDDY REALLY CARES ABOUT YOU!"

"YE KNOW NOTHING ABOUT YER OWN BROTHER! YE WERE NEVER THERE FOR HIM! YE BEAT HIM CONSTANTLY JUST TO MAKE YE FEEL HAPPY! YOU ARE A MONSTER, AND IF YE THINK I'M JUST GONNA LET YE SIT IN THIS CELL, AND THINK ABOUT HOW TO RUIN OUR LIVES ANYMORE, YE GOT ANOTHER THING COMING!"

Golden let out a natural bear growl and clenched his fists tightly. Then he looked past him seeing the portal still open.

"WHO'S ELSE IS THERE!" Golden demanded an answer.

Suddenly Mangle races through and kicks Golden in the face. As their portal closes, another opens yet again behind Golden. Foxy rushed Golden and tackled him through while Mangle followed them. The portal took them out to the back where the others were waiting. Police back in Foxy's town had contacted the police in this city and the guards of the prison about the fight taking place. The guards and policeman all gathered in the courtyard. Foxy and Mangle stood on one end, Golden on the other. The tension was extremely high. Golden noticed Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Nette and Bon Bon still alive.

"UGH! YOU DON'T KNOW YOUR PLACE FOXY! YOU ARE A FUCKING CRIMINAL, A FUCKING MURDERER! YOU CAN'T BE A FUCKING HERO!" Golden yelled.

"WELL I'D RATHER BE A HERO, THAN A HORRIFIC ABOMINATION OF AN EXCELLENT FATHER FIGURE!" Foxy gestured to Freddy who smiled.

Mangle stayed behind Foxy as back-up. Foxy and Golden squared off. Golden's eye glowed a dark red with the white pin-prick dots turning black. He put up his fists getting in a fighting stance. Foxy bared his fangs and flexed his claws, his eye going black with the white dot.

"Alright Golden, time to finish this once and for all." Foxy growled.

"I couldn't agree more, I'm gonna make sure this lasts." Golden growled.

Golden motioned for Foxy to make a move. Foxy ran at full speed towards Golden preparing to punch him. Golden charged back and the two connected their fists to each other's faces sending them back a bit. Foxy moved first and punched Golden in the face again and hit him in the chest twice. Golden slammed a fist down on Foxy's head and kicked him in the chest. Foxy slid back but wasn't giving up, he wiped the blood that dripped from his nose. Golden look eager to keep going.

"We're just getting started fox." Golden sneered.

"Oh you got that right." Foxy said.

Foxy lunged quickly and swung his hook trying to cut him, Golden dodged he swipe and grabbed his arm, reeling him in for a headbutt knocking to the ground, much to the horror of the others. But Foxy still had some strength in him. He charged again, this time sending Golden back with several rapid punches to the face with both his fist and part of his hook. Golden managed to get a few punches as well until they were both fist-fighting, both trading punches, blood flying off them.

Mangle was getting extremely worried and so were the others, but they cheered Foxy on. Once again a news crew was there filming. After a few minutes, Foxy was knocked hard to the ground by a wild haymaker from Golden. The bear pounced onto Foxy and punched him three times in the face.

"YOU'RE WORTHLESS! USELESS! WEAK ALL BY YOURSELF!" Golden punched him again.

"It...doesn't matter. I have my family." Foxy wheezed.

"FUCK YOUR FAMILY! THEY'RE NOT YOUR FAMILY! AND OTHER THING, STOP PRETENDING TO BE SOME DAMN PIRATE! YOU ARE NO PIRATE!" Golden yelled in his face.

Foxy then swung his hook cutting Golden on his chest, then used his claws to rip a chunk of fur off Golden.

"ARGH! YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" Golden roared.

Golden grabbed for the hook and in a shocking move...he ripped it right off him and smashed it on the ground. The hook bending out of it's original shape. Foxy looked at hook in horror.

"NO!" Foxy yelled.

Then he looked at Golden who kept him pinned.

"SO YOU WANNA BRING OUT THE CLAWS HUH? GLADLY!"

Golden sprung out his 6 inch sharp claws threateningly. They were as long at Freddy's and the same length as Foxy and Mange's actual clawed fingers. Golden then ripped Foxy's eye patch to pieces with his claws.

"NOT MY EYE-PATCH!" Foxy yelled.

Golden had no idea Foxy was missing his right eye, he laughed.

"Aw, is someone missing an eye? BECAUSE THEIR ABOUT TO LOSE THE OTHER ONE!" Golden growled.

But before he could try, Mangle sucker-punched Golden off him.

"YOU WON'T KILL MY BROTHER!" Mangle yelled.

"WATCH ME!" Golden said back.

Golden proceeded to fight with Mangle, having a hard time competing with Mangle's kung fu style. Freddy ran to Foxy.

"Foxy are you alright?" Freddy asked.

"I'm okay, I can fight." Foxy struggled to get up.

When he sat up, he looked at his ripped eye-patch and bent hook. Rage started to scramble around his body, his heart aching, his tail twitching. He's had those items since he was 5...and now they were ruined. He looked up at Freddy with a look that could kill.

"I'm ending this now!" Foxy said.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

Suddenly he sees Mangle get punched twice in the face hard and sent to the ground next to Foxy.

"MANGLE!" Foxy yelled.

"NO!" Freddy yelled.

Golden stepped over to Foxy who was still trying to get up.

"Ready to finish this Foxy? It's not like you're gonna win. What do you plan on doing? Biting me? You wouldn't dare!"

Everyone watched carefully as Foxy got up to his feet staring down Golden.

"..." Foxy had no words.

"GO AHEAD! BITE ME! MURDER SOMEONE ELSE! YOU DON'T HAVE THE GUTS!" Golden yelled.

The memory flashed into Foxy's mind, how bad he felt. How he wanted to take it all back. However, it wasn't enough to stop him.

"DO IT FOXY! DO IT YOU LITTLE-"

**_CRUNCH!_**

The whole world seemed to stop at that moment. It happened so fast...one second Golden was yelling at Foxy, the next he was lying lifelessly on the ground, not one, but two chunks taken out of Golden. One from his head...and neck. Foxy had blood dripping from his mouth and chin. He stood their staring down at Golden's corpse. Everyone was in shock...Freddy had turned away. They all came closer to Foxy who turned to them crying. Mangle had recovered and raced over and hugged him tightly.

"Are you okay?" Mangle asked.

"No...I did it again." Foxy cried.

"You did the right thing Foxy." Freddy said.

He bent down to his brother's body and closed his the bodies' eyes.

"Goodbye brother." Freddy lifted his hat before returning to Foxy who was being embraced by everyone.

"It's over now. Finally over." Chica said.

"I can't believe it." Bonnie said.

"That was...interesting." Nette said.

Nette had luckily covered Bon Bon's eyes in time. Suddenly Foxy passes out falling to the ground.

"OH NO!"

"SOMEBODY CALL AN AMBULANCE!"

**2:00 PM...Hospital...**

Foxy opens his eye to see he's in a hospital room. The bright lights being hard to get used to at first. He then sees all his friends by his side. Bonnie, Chica, Freddy, Nette, Bon Bon and Mangle. He smiled.

"SWEETIE YOU'RE ALRIGHT!" Chica hugged him.

Foxy laughed. From the fight he had a black eye, many bruises, bloody nose and mouth, and a few patches of fur missing. He also had bandages around his snout and head again...he was used to it now.

"Aye lassy, I be alright. How long was I out?"

"A couple of hours. Just glad you woke up." Mangle said.

"That was some of the best fighting I've ever seen!" Bonnie said.

"Very impressive, you stopped someone that could've killed us all. You're a hero." Freddy smiled.

"And extremely brave!" Bon Bon said.

"Can't get mad at you for calling me Marion for awhile." Nette chuckled.

"By the way, Frank and Thunder came by to check on you, they said they hope to see you soon. Also, both of our criminal records are erased." Mangle informed him.

"Excellent, now we can start fresh." Foxy said.

"Hey Foxy, I have something I wanted to ask you...but it can wait." Chica twiddled with her fingers.

The doctor comes in pleased that Foxy was awake.

"Ah Foxy, good to see you. Just wanted to check on your condition and hopefully later today you'll be released." The doctor said.

"Thank ya lad!" Foxy said.

Foxy then noticed his eye patch and hook were still missing, but he didn't care right now. All he cared about was that he was with his family.

"Hey when you can leave, we should all go to the beach!" Freddy suggested.

"THE BEACH! I LOVE THE BEACH!" Chica clapped her hands.

"Sounds like fun! By the way I need to speak with you about some in private Foxy." Bonnie winked.

"Okay sure." Foxy shrugged.

**4:00...The Beach...**

Out at the beach which was a few miles from their town, the gang was having a good time. Bon Bon was building a sand castle, Freddy and Mangle were having a splash-fight and Chica and Nette were laying on beach chairs wearing sunglasses. Even BB and his parents were at the beach.

"This weather is perfect." Chica sighed.

"I wonder where Foxy and Bonnie are?" Nette said.

"Ah, they said they had something important to do." Chica said.

Just then, Foxy and Bonnie finally came by walking across the sand trying to act all cool. They pretended to be in slow motion and side-by-side gaining the attention of the others and onlookers.

"What the hell was that?" Nette asked.

"Just staying cool!" Foxy said.

"Deal with it!" Bonnie crossed his arms.

"Where were you guys?" Chica asked.

"Chica could you stand up real quick?" Foxy asked.

Chica did so as the others gathered around knowing what was happening.

"Chica, I've been in love with you since the night we crossed paths. And since that night...I knew I had to have you. When that happened, I was so excited and much happier than I already was. And you are a special girl I can never lose...Chica...I wanted to ask you..."

Foxy got on one knee and Chica quickly started to tear up realizing what was happening. Foxy pulled out a little box and with the help of Bonnie, opened it revealing a ring.

"Will you marry me?" Foxy asked.

"YES! YES FOXY! I WILL!" Chica squealed excitedly.

Foxy put it on Chica's finger and everyone cheered. Bonnie headlocked Foxy playfully.

"YOU DID IT!" Bonnie said.

"Yar, anything for my sweet little chicken." Foxy said.

Chica pulled him into a kiss and the others decided to let him have their moment.

**A week later...the wedding day...**

It was much easier than they thought, at the church...Foxy stood sweating a bit at the alter. Next to him were Freddy and Bonnie. They were dressed in nice black suits, pants and ties, and even wore some white gloves. Mangle, Bon Bon and even BB were on the other side. BB also wore a little suit, pants and tie while Bon Bon and Mangle wore white dresses and long white gloves.

"You okay Foxy?" Freddy whispered.

"I'm fine...Nette don't you dare screw up!" Foxy mentally growled.

Nette was in charge of walking Chica down the aisle. When it was time and they entered, Foxy couldn't help but stare at her and his eye widened. Chica came down the aisle in a beautiful white dress with a few flowers hooked onto it. When they got to the front, Nette took his place next to Bonnie. Chica and Foxy smiled at each other.

"You look gorgeous lassy." Foxy said.

"You are looking handsome yourself." Chica winked.

After the priest started the usual speech that some have heard plenty of times. He got to he part giving others a chance to speak out of they shouldn't. In the crowd were Mike, Jeremy, Fritz, Thunder, Frank and many others. Bonnie cracked his knuckles towards the crowd daring one of them to speak up. He even sent a glare to Thunder who sunk in his seat a bit.

"Foxy...do you take Chica to be your wife?"

"I do!"

"And Chica, do you take Foxy to be your husband."

"I do!"

"Then at this time, Foxy you may now kiss the bride."

Foxy and Chica kissed and everyone went wild. When the two stopped kissing they grinned.

"I love you Chica."

"I love you too Foxy."

**5:00 PM...Freddy's house...**

After the wedding, Chica needed to show something to Foxy in her room. When they got up there, Chica pulled out a present from under her bed.

"What's that?" Foxy asked.

"Oh just a little something that should help you out in the future." Chica said innocently.

Foxy eagerly began to open the box with Chica's help...what he saw...made his smile even bigger. Inside was a fixed-up hook and eye-patch.

"You fixed them! I don't know what to say." Foxy started to tear up.

"You deserve to be a pirate Foxy. That's who you are and that's how I want to accept you." Chica said.

Foxy placed his hook and eye-patch back on and fist-pumped the air.

"I'M BACK! FOXY THE PIRATE IS BACK!" Foxy cheered.

"And good timing too, after all...I may be tired after the wedding...but I got enough energy left for something else." Chica said seductively.

Foxy grinned when she said that.

"Swiggty swooty!" Foxy said before Chica tackled him onto the bed.

**9:00 PM...Around the neighborhood...**

Foxy had gone out on a walk with Freddy alone since they needed to talk.

"I'm really sorry that you couldn't have a decent brother Freddy." Foxy said.

"It's okay...you did the right thing. My brother was nothing but an evil spirit sent to this planet. But he's gone now...so now I can live in peace. And I have you to thank for that." Freddy said.

"Aye, if I had never came to town...I don't know what would have happened." Foxy said.

"Oh come here."

Freddy grabbed Foxy in a tight hug.

"You gonna be okay right matey?" Foxy asked.

"Yes. Now come on...let's go gather the others...mabye we could do something tonight." Freddy suggested.

Over back at Freddy's house, Foxy and Freddy noticed Bonnie and Mangle talking alone...and they were blushing. When they saw the boys they gasped.

"Oh hey guys!" Mangle waved.

"S'up." Bonnie said.

Foxy and Freddy knew all too well what was going on and they decided not to comment. Chica came out of the house talking with Bon Bon and Nette.

"Hey guys, do you have any other plans?" Freddy asked.

"Not really."

"Nope."

"Nah."

"Don't think so."

"Nothing."

Freddy rubbed his chin in thought.

"Mabye we could all go a group walk...just to get out of the house." Freddy suggested.

"Oh we could do that..." Came Foxy's voice.

They all turned to him, Foxy was showing a devilish grin.

"And?" Mangle asked.

"We could also cause some trouble along the way...minor of course." Foxy suggested.

The others looked at each other before showing the same devilish smirks. Even Bon Bon and Nette were agreeing on the subject.

"Are you sure Foxy?" Freddy asked.

"Hey, this is the Dangerous and Legendary Fazbear gang isn't it?" Foxy crossed his arms.

"I told you, always starting trouble." Mangle laughed.

"Son, you've really learned a lot from us." Freddy smirked.

"That's one of the reasons I love you." Chica said.

"Yar har, let's set sail matey's." Foxy said.

With that...Foxy, Chica, Freddy, Bonnie, Mangle, Bon Bon and Nette decided to walk around, and find any trouble to cause. Foxy was a criminal, and he'll always be one...doesn't mean he knows when to switch gears and be a true hero. He finally felt like he fit in, and his struggles were over. He was no longer called a murderer, and he earned rightful title as Foxy the Pirate Fox.

Now with this adventure over...what would be the next one? Mabye...just mabye...he'll find out very soon...

**THE END...**

* * *

><p><strong><em>I was very happy to write this story, my first FNAF story. So I really hoped you all enjoyed it. Also, if you liked this, then the sequel has been made called Struggles On A Hook 2: Purple Shadows. Be sure to check it out if you want to. Until next time, <em>****_KINGSTRIKER OUT!_**


End file.
